<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her name is Daphne by Ambear9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623291">Her name is Daphne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9'>Ambear9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Erica and Boyd are alive, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cop shows up at Derek's door, giving him heartbreaking news that his sister Cora has been killed and that she had a daughter who Derek now had custody of.</p><p> </p><p>* Follows a lot of canon storylines except Derek wasn't around for them and they don't know who turned Scott or Isaac</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her name is Daphne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek easily ignored the first six rings of the doorbell but by the seventh, he was ready to rip someone's throat out.<br/>
“What” he pulled the door open quickly, scowling at that man standing there<br/>
“Um, I’m looking for Derek Hale” the very nervous cop was almost shaking.<br/>
“What do you want?”<br/>
“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for two days”<br/>
“You’re the reason I had to turn my phone off”<br/>
“I guess”<br/>
“What do you need” he growled “And what is that smell”<br/>
The cop pointed to his leg where Derek could see a small hand gripping it, Derek peaked around and saw a small child behind him.<br/>
“Uh she won’t let anyone clean her and she hasn’t been bathed in a few days and she has been running around in the backyard a lot”<br/>
“Why did you bring your child to work with you?”<br/>
“It’s your child”<br/>
Derek laughed “I don’t have kids, I don’t sleep with women” making the cop blush, Derek looked at his name tag, M. Stilinski. “So not my kid”<br/>
“Well her mom, Cora Hale, has you as the guardian in her will if anything was to happen to her”<br/>
“Where is Cora?”<br/>
M. Stilinski nervously bit at his bottom lip “Someone was supposed to tell you, but I guess since I haven't been able to get a hold of you and it took me two days to find you then I guess they probably couldn't find you either so um”<br/>
“Did she?” Derek hadn’t seen his little sister in probably eight years, their pack bond broke a long time ago so he didn’t feel it when her life was taken.<br/>
“She is gone, I’m so sorry”<br/>
Derek fought back his shift, he wanted to howl out in pain, shift, and run until he couldn’t anymore.<br/>
“So um, her daughter, her name is Daphne, well you’re the only family she has now”<br/>
“I have an uncle”<br/>
“Peter Hale, I know, but you were the one in the will and also Peter has a criminal record and we can’t find him, I think he is in another country also he is super creepy so like maybe shouldn’t get custody of a small child”<br/>
“I can’t raise a kid”<br/>
“I didn’t think I could either but I’ve been taking care of her for two days dude and it’s difficult but not impossible”<br/>
“You can’t even get her to bathe”<br/>
“Um I have her house keys” The cop dug the keys out of his pocket “You get the house too, a lawyer will be getting in contact with you soon about all the details but you’re a hard man to track down”<br/>
“What if I decline”<br/>
“Then she will be sent to a foster home, with strangers, and passed around until someone decides to adopt her or she turns eighteen and gets kicked out on her own”<br/>
“That’s fucked up”<br/>
“Yeah, um the thing is, I know Cora...I knew Cora, we went to school together, we were friends, so I know what happened to your family, the um fire, and you got lucky in the sense that your older sister and uncle were able to take you so that you didn’t go into the system, so I thought maybe”<br/>
“Stop talking” Derek didn’t want this, he didn’t want a kid, but the cop was right, he couldn’t chance her being taken in by humans and then turned into a science experiment when she shifted. He snatched the keys from Stiles “Beacon Hills?”<br/>
“Oh yeah, it’s on the preserve, not far from where your family's old house used to be”<br/>
“Where is her dad?”<br/>
Stiles shrugged “There were rumors about who it was but um Cora never told anyone, I do know that he wasn’t around, like ever”<br/>
“Who usually watches the kid?”<br/>
“Cora told me she didn’t have to work but she picked up a short shift at the coffee shop next to the police station on Saturdays and Daphne goes to the library for a little class thing, and I’m pretty sure she starts Kindergarten in a few months”<br/>
“How was she killed”<br/>
“I can talk to you about it later” Stiles looked back over his shoulder at the kid who was still clinging to him. “Probably shouldn’t say right now, she is stressed”<br/>
Derek knew that, the smell was almost nauseating, he kneeled down “Hey Daphne uh I’m your uncle Derek” Derek’s heart sank as he looked into her big brown eyes, she reminded him so much of Cora at that age, except her hair was more of a dirty blonde with a slight curl. He wanted to pull her into a hug but Daphne didn’t move.<br/>
Stiles managed to pry her off his leg and pick her up so he could look into her eyes “Hey, it’s going to be okay, um I’m sure your uncle Derek is a great guy and he will take you back to your house and you might have to show him how to play some of the games we play because he doesn’t know much about kids but you can teach him, and you can always call me if you need anything okay”<br/>
She nodded, the tears forming in her eyes were really tugging at Stiles’ heart.<br/>
“And I’ll come visit and I’m sure we can still have park dates I’m sure of it”<br/>
“What about Inky?” A tear fell down her cheek<br/>
“All your stuff is in my Jeep, I’ll bring it up”<br/>
“Do you have some time?” Derek looked over at the clock on the wall, it was almost seven at night.<br/>
“Yeah, I have plenty of time, what do you need?”<br/>
“I’m going to pack a few things, then can I follow you to Cora’s house? I don’t have stuff here to take care of her and it might be best if you can help me get her there”<br/>
“Yeah, of course, that’s a good idea actually, I’ll go ahead and take her down and get her in the car seat, um what car is yours?”<br/>
“Black Camaro”<br/>
“Okay, we will wait for you, and um please come down”<br/>
“I will, just grabbing some clothes and my laptop”</p><p>When they pulled up to the house Stiles quietly climbed out of the Jeep, putting his finger up to his mouth to let Derek know to be quiet. “She is asleep and your car is stupid loud”<br/>
“And yours sounds like a piece of shit”<br/>
“Well it is, but it was my mom’s and” Stiles sighed “Nevermind, um she is asleep and you are probably stronger than me so maybe you can try and get her out and carry her inside, then I’ll take the car seat out and bring everything I have in” Stiles went over and opened the passenger side door and moved the seat forward so Derek could lean in and get her out.<br/>
When Derek picked her up she stirred a little bit but didn’t wake up, Stiles did a small victory dance. He waited until Derek was in the house before getting the stuff out of the Jeep and carrying it in.</p><p>“I don’t know where her bedroom is” Derek whispered<br/>
Stiles sat everything down and led him upstairs to Daphne’s room, her very pink room. He held his breath as Derek laid her down and covered her up, Stiles handed over the small stuffed fox that she has had since birth, Stiles got it for Cora at her baby shower and he was very honored that Daphne chose it as her buddy that she took everywhere, Cora called it Stilinski but Daphne had trouble saying that so she calls it Inky.</p><p>“So um, good luck, if you need anything, at all” Stiles handed him a business card, Derek didn’t look at it, just shoved it in his back pocket.<br/>
“The fox, Inky, is her best friend and she really likes being read to and trying to help read, she is really smart and”<br/>
“She means a lot to you?” Derek interrupted<br/>
“Uh yeah, her and Cora both did”<br/>
The wave of sadness coming off of Stiles almost made Derek cry, he had so many regrets in life, but not being there for his sister all these years was his biggest. “Just because she is gone, doesn’t mean you can’t come around”<br/>
“I didn’t want to bother you”<br/>
“It’s fine”<br/>
“Thanks, that means a lot”<br/>
“What happened to her?”<br/>
Stiles chewed at his bottom lip, trying to hold back his emotions “Wrong place wrong time, uh she was at the gas station, and someone robbed it and she tried to save the person behind the counter, he went to school with us and um” Stiles cleared his throat “There were no survivors”<br/>
Derek knew it had to be a hunter who was probably after Cora because a normal bullet wouldn’t be able to kill her. “Where is the shooter”<br/>
“I uh, he” Stiles took a deep breath “He won’t be a problem anymore”<br/>
“I’m sure taking someone’s life probably wasn’t easy but um thank you”<br/>
“I didn’t know it was Cora at first, I got there and he um, he took a shot at me and I had never actually had to shoot anyone before but um I did and then I ran over to see who was behind the counter and I was there alone and I saw her and” he was mad at himself for not being able to hold back his tears anymore “I was in the hospital alone when my mom took her last breath so I thought I would be able to handle it but I uh, it was a lot harder than I thought so I just really hope you know how much Cora meant to me and how much I love Daphne and want to stay in her life and I don’t have….well I don’t really have anything but if you or her need anything, I’m here and please let me know about the funeral”<br/>
Derek doesn’t hug people, in fact, he tries to avoid touching other people as much as possible, but he had this strange urge to hug Stiles, so he did, it was a quick hug but it seems to have helped Stiles a little bit. “I’ll keep you updated and when we get settled you can come visit or whatever”<br/>
“Thank you, uh I have to go, bye” Stiles walked out of there as quick as he could without making it obvious he wanted to run away.</p><p> </p><p>Derek was freaking out, he didn’t know what to do, Daphne hadn’t eaten all day, she has been screaming and crying. Derek tried flashing his alpha eyes, it didn’t work. So he did the only thing he could think of, he called the cop, whose name he never got and whose business card he washed with his jeans because Daphne dumped her milk on his lap. So he called the station.<br/>
“I need officer M. Stilinski”<br/>
“We don’t have an M. Stilinski, we have John and Stiles”<br/>
“What the hell is a Stiles?”<br/>
The lady on the phone let out a small laugh “If you ever figure it out, let me know” Derek didn’t know what that meant “Whichever one is around twenty-four years old”<br/>
“He is off today”<br/>
“Can I get his number, it’s an emergency”<br/>
“Sir if it’s an emergency I’ll send a cop over, but in the future call 9-1-1”<br/>
“Not that kind of emergency” Derek growled “He dropped off my niece the other day, her mother was killed and she”<br/>
“Daphne Hale” the lady interrupted.<br/>
“Yeah, I need Stiles, she is crying for him ” Derek now finally understands she was saying Stiles, seriously what kind of name is that, and is there a silent M at the beginning?<br/>
“I’ll call him and give him your number, I can’t just give out his personal number”<br/>
“He gave me a business card but I washed it”<br/>
“Like I said, I’ll call him and he will get in contact with you”<br/>
Derek hung up, he was proud of himself for not slamming his phone into the wall.</p><p>He turned on the tv and flipped through until Daphne stopped crying long enough to tell him she wanted to watch it, then went out to the front porch to take a few deep breaths.<br/>
He checked his phone way too many times to make sure the sound was on because he didn’t want to miss Stiles’ call, but he didn’t call.<br/>
It was about a half-hour later when he heard Stiles old Jeep coming down the long dirt road into the preserve.</p><p>“Uh hi,” He said awkwardly as he walked up to Derek “Um I was told you needed my help, and I tried calling but I think Maggie gave me the wrong number because the guy who answered asked if I wanted to order egg rolls” Stiles laughed “So I thought I’d drive over and see what you needed, plus I miss her”<br/>
“I accidentally washed your card after she dumped her glass of milk on me, apparently she doesn’t like milk this week”<br/>
“She prefers apple juice”<br/>
“What does the M mean?”<br/>
He looked down at his shirt “Oh this says Mets, it’s a baseball team, my favorite baseball team”<br/>
“I know Baseball, and the Dodgers are way better”<br/>
“Maybe, but I love the Mets, always have always will”<br/>
“I’m talking about your name, your uniform tag says M. the lady at the station said there is no M and your name is either Stiles or John”<br/>
“Oooooh right um we don’t talk about the M, Stiles is a nickname and John is the sheriff also my father and he won’t let me take the M off, sometimes I cover it with tape but it falls off, so yeah just ignore the M”<br/>
“You never told me your name, she has been screaming Stiles for about ten hours now, I had no idea what she was saying until the lady said your name”<br/>
“Sorry, where is she?”<br/>
Derek turned and walked into the house, Stiles followed. “Daph, Stiles is here” She almost knocked Stiles over as she ran into him.<br/>
“Hey, how are you?” he picked her up<br/>
She looked over at Derek then buried her face into the crook of his neck.<br/>
“I’ll leave you two alone, I’m going to make some lunch, would you like grilled cheese...again”<br/>
“She really likes chicken nuggets, especially the dino shaped ones”<br/>
“I don’t have those”<br/>
“That’s like a staple to have when kids are around, it’s like a law dude”<br/>
“Do you have kids?”<br/>
“No, but I’ve been around tons of them, plus I was a kid once”<br/>
“I haven’t had time to go to the store and I can’t figure out how to get the car seat in my car”<br/>
“Cause you drive a Camaro”<br/>
“It’s a nice car”<br/>
“For a single dude” Stile laughed “But I can help you later, right now, go to the store, I’ll watch her”<br/>
“I just wanted you to come over to stop the crying, not to babysit”<br/>
“Seriously it’s okay, I’ll do it for free if you let me have some dino nuggets”<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
“Give me your phone” Stiles held out his free hand, Derek put his phone in his hand, Stiles put his number in it. “Get mac and cheese too, there are some fun shaped ones, yeah it’s crap food but when they are this age sometimes it’s better to just get them to eat everything, they also have these applesauce pouches that have v-e-g-g-i-e-s in them and for a week it was all my best friend’s kid would eat, and had no idea about the you know what”<br/>
“Thanks, I’ll um be back soon”<br/>
“No rush, we will have a fun time”</p><p>Derek was gone a lot longer than he had planned, who knew there were so many options for kids stuff, he really hoped he got something right.<br/>
He was worried when he got back and it was silent, but when he went inside the house he could hear the two heartbeats, slow and steady. When he got all the bags carried in and put away, he turned on the oven and poured some of the stupid dino nuggets on a cookie sheet, and went in Daphne’s room to check on them. His wolf was itching to come out at the sight of his mate curled up with a werepup, mate? That was new, fuck, he fought back his shift, slowly picking up Daphne to get her awake and get her to shift back to human before Stiles woke up and saw her, but of course, when she saw him she screamed and hid her face against Stiles’ stomach and Stiles jolted awake. “Holy shiiii….crap you scared me” he rubbed Daphne’s back.<br/>
“I have dino nuggets waiting to be cooked, should I make some mac and cheese too?”<br/>
Daphne nodded, still hiding her face in Stiles’ shirt, he was still rubbing her back “It’s okay little one, maybe we should head to the potty then go help Derek so he doesn’t mess up the mac and cheese”<br/>
She giggled “He bad cook”<br/>
“I’m not a bad cook, I just don’t know how to cook for kids apparently”<br/>
“She has told me some stories” He smiled up at Derek, who had to close his eyes so Stiles didn’t see them turn red. “So Daphne, show me the way to the bathroom, Derek don’t touch the mac and cheese”</p><p> </p><p>“She did great on the potty, I told her after dinner I’ll give her a sucker”<br/>
“She isn’t potty trained? And I didn’t get suckers”<br/>
“I keep suckers in the Jeep in case I pull over someone with kids in the car. And yeah she is potty trained but with recent uh events, she has had some issues, but if you go with her and stand with your back to her it seems to help, or you know, let her pee in the backyard” Stiles laughed<br/>
“You let her pee in the backyard?” Did Stiles know about wolves?<br/>
“It happened” he laughed looking down at Daphne who was clung to his leg, “I tried talking to her about how I can’t be around all the time, but I don’t think she understands”<br/>
“We will figure it out, it just might take time”<br/>
“She said I was her mate, which is adorable, but I told her she is only five so we can’t be, but we had just read a book about wolves and it mentioned how they mate for life so maybe that’s where she got it”<br/>
“Yeah maybe” Derek was glad his back was to him. “So is this mac and cheese really that hard or do I just do what the box says”<br/>
“I’ve never actually read the instructions”<br/>
“How do you know how much milk and butter to add?”<br/>
“My soul tells me”<br/>
Derek glared at him, making Stiles bust out laughing, Derek had never heard a better sound, and it was now his goal to make Stiles laugh as much as possible, what is happening to him. “I make it from scratch”<br/>
“Well we all can’t be that awesome” he snatched the box from Derek “Let me do it”<br/>
“I haven’t figured out where everything is so just look around” Derek sat at the small table off of the kitchen so he could still watch Stiles without making it obvious that he was in fact staring at him, “So Daphne do you want to come over here and color?” Derek pulled out a small plastic tote he found the day before that was full of scrap paper, a few coloring books and an insane amount of crayons. “Maybe you can draw something for Stiles while he cooks, so that way he doesn't accidentally trip over you”<br/>
“Oh heck yes, I need something to hang on my fridge and I think a Daphne Hale art piece would fit perfectly”<br/>
Daphne looked at Derek and the art box then back at Stiles “You stay?”<br/>
“Yes, I’m going to stay and eat lunch with you, I promise if you let go I won’t leave”<br/>
She thought about it for a moment before letting go of his leg and walking over to the table.<br/>
“What your favorite color Stiles?”<br/>
“Blue”<br/>
“Animal?”<br/>
“I love all animals, but I have a soft spot for wolves”<br/>
Derek swears Stiles gave him a knowing look, but there was no way Stiles knew he was a werewolf right? Either way, he needed him to go away so he could look more into why his wolf was going nuts and calling him his mate, Derek had heard rumors about wolves having mates but he thought it was a fairytale his mom told him about when he was younger.</p><p>“Uh, Derek? Hello?”<br/>
Derek snapped out of his thoughts “What”<br/>
“I asked three times if you wanted me to make you a plate”<br/>
“I guess I’ll try it” he really didn’t want to<br/>
“I personally eat my nuggets and mac together, I highly recommend it but if not do you want a condiment?”<br/>
“Katsup” Daphne didn’t look up from what she was drawing “No touch mac please”<br/>
“No condiments for me” Derek added<br/>
Stiles made them each a plate and sat down across from Daphne, who was hiding her drawing from him. “Almost done” she grabbed another crayon out of the box.<br/>
“What’s the difference between these and normal ones” Derek examined one of the nuggets<br/>
“These are clearly more fun, therefore have superior taste”<br/>
Derek glared at him as he bit into the chicken nugget.<br/>
“You must have had a horrible childhood if you’ve never had them”<br/>
Derek watched as Stiles scooped up some of the mac and cheese with his fork then stabbed a chicken nugget, shoving the entire thing in his mouth, which should not have turned Derek on at all, seriously what the hell was wrong with him.<br/>
“Yeah I was manipulated and taken advantage of by a woman in her twenties when I was fifteen and she killed my family”<br/>
“My mommy was killed”<br/>
Stiles’ eyes went wide, looking between Derek and Daphne. “Oh my god, you can’t just say stuff like that”<br/>
“It’s true” Derek took a bite of the mac and cheese, his mom always made it from scratch, he hated this fake shit.<br/>
“Uh, can we talk, somewhere else”<br/>
Derek knew it was pointless because Daphne could still hear them, but he agreed anyway so he got up and walked out the front door, Stiles followed.<br/>
“She knows that her mother was killed, I don’t see the problem”<br/>
“I know she knows I was the one who told her that her mommy wasn't coming home, and yeah it’s probably good to talk to kids about these things but there needs to be...I don’t know boundaries? She is only five”<br/>
Derek shrugged “You showed up two days ago and dropped a toddler on my doorstep and left, I don’t know anything about kids, or how to take care of them, I didn’t even know Cora had a kid.”<br/>
"Don't blame me for doing my job, it's not like I'm your ex-husband dropping the kids off and leaving, I'm just a cop doing my job, that's it, I’m sorry that you have a shitty situation but like maybe google stuff or something. She needs to be comforted" Stiles was not going to cry, he wasn’t going to let the hottest guy in the world see him cry, again.  "I was there when my mom died, alone for hours with her watching her slowly die then when she took her last breath I was still alone…it sucks, a lot, and I was older than Daphne...and I um need to leave"<br/>
Derek didn't know what to do or say, he just watched Stiles run out to his Jeep and drive off.</p><p> </p><p>Derek walked into the police station, it looked the same as it did years ago when he was there last, right after the fire, it brought back a lot of feelings he really didn’t want to be dealing with right now. "I'm looking for Stiles"<br/>
"He isn't here" the lady at the front desk didn't even look at him,<br/>
"When will he be back?"<br/>
"Don't know"<br/>
Derek was starting to really hate this woman, what did Stiles call her? Maggie? "I need to speak to him"<br/>
"He is out on patrol" a man walked up to him "is there something I can help you with?"<br/>
"Stiles, I want Stiles" Daphne was crying into Derek's shoulder. He was lucky to be a werewolf because his arm would have been tired hours ago.<br/>
"Is that Daphne hiding under there?" The man rubbed her back, she looked up and squealed with excitement, reaching for him, he grabbed her. "Hi sweet girl, how are you"<br/>
"Stiles mad, he left and I sad he left pitcher I made" she held up the paper she hasn't let go of since Stiles left the night before. “He promise he not leave and he leave and didn’t say bye” she started to cry again<br/>
"He came over yesterday and watched her while I went to get groceries and he had to leave suddenly and forgot to take the picture she drew and she has been screaming and crying ever since and he won't answer his phone”<br/>
“Derek Hale” The sheriff smiled, “It’s been a while”<br/>
Derek almost didn’t recognize him, the same sheriff who took care of him, Laura, and Cora after the fire was Stiles dad. “Yeah” he didn’t know what else to say.<br/>
The sheriff leaned over the counter and grabbed the handheld thing attached to the radio, pushing the button “Officer Stilinski back to the station at your earliest convenience”<br/>
A few seconds later Stiles' voice came over the radio “It’s convenient now unless I’m in trouble”<br/>
“What did you do?”<br/>
“Nothing! I’m innocent”<br/>
“We can talk about that later, get back to the station, I have an assignment”<br/>
“10-4 pops”<br/>
“Follow me Derek” the sheriff led them to his office </p><p>“How do you know Daphne?”<br/>
The sheriff put her down then grabbed a small box from the storage closet, he sat it down on the floor then opened the lid, it was full of colorful wooden blocks, Daphne sat down and started playing, so Derek felt comfortable enough to sit in one of the chairs while the sheriff sat behind his desk. “I’ve known Cora as long as I’ve known you, her and Stiles went to school together, and she did weekend shifts at the coffee shop next door, she was a good girl, and as for Daphne, well when Cora was pregnant she was having trouble finding somewhere to live while the house you live in now was being built. Apparently, no one wants to rent to a very young, single, pregnant girl. So Stiles invited her to live with us, Daphne was maybe six months old when she moved out. We kept in contact, Daphne calls me Papa S”<br/>
“I had no idea”<br/>
“We didn’t even know you were alive, Stiles spent a lot of time looking for you, he really didn’t want to because he loves that little girl and would have been totally fine taking care of her, but legally that falls on you and he knew that he couldn’t adopt her if she went into the system”<br/>
“He didn’t tell me any of that, but it explains why Daphne is so attached to him”<br/>
“He will do anything for that little girl, but promise me that you won’t take advantage of that”<br/>
“I wouldn’t...I’m trying not to but she won’t do anything without him, and she doesn't know me at all which I know is my fault for being away but I”<br/>
“You don’t have to explain yourself, what you dealt with was difficult”<br/>
“And I left my two sisters behind and they were both taken from me”<br/>
“We are both here for you, don’t be afraid to reach out, no matter what it is okay son? Just promise you won’t leave her”<br/>
“I won’t” Derek saw Daphne get up and run out of the room, he jumped up and chased after her, just to see her run right into Stiles' arms as he walked into the front door of the station, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to explain how she knew Stiles was walking in at that exact moment.<br/>
“I should have known it was you two trouble makers” he teased, avoiding eye contact with Derek “What’s going on, are you okay little D?”<br/>
“You forgot you pitcher”<br/>
“Oh no, I’m so sorry, do you have it?” Stiles stood up<br/>
She grabbed his hand and led him to the Sheriff’s office, she picked up the paper and handed it to him.<br/>
“Woah, this is so cool, it’s for sure going front and center on my fridge”<br/>
“I make a blue wolf and you”<br/>
“I look like little red riding hood, it’s great”<br/>
“I like red and you wear red sweater”<br/>
“I do have a red sweater, good memory”<br/>
“And Derek is the big bad wolf” She glared at Derek making Stiles laugh<br/>
“How about you go ahead and take your lunch break kid, have lunch with these two and maybe come up with a schedule so Daphne knows when she will get to see Stiles and not throw a fit constantly, might work, might not”<br/>
“Good idea, are you sure it’s okay for me to go now?”<br/>
“Yeah, I have Parrish”<br/>
“Jordan Parrish?” Derek looked at the sheriff<br/>
“Yeah, you know him?”<br/>
“We were in the same grade, we were on the swim team together, he’s a good guy”<br/>
“He is cool as hell” Stiles held back a laugh as he winked at Derek, Derek didn’t get it, but the sheriff must have by the look he gave Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>Derek: Do you work friday?</p><p>Stiles: I get off at 5</p><p>Derek: Can you come over</p><p>Stiles: Yeah</p><p>Derek: I got Cora’s ashes back<br/>
Derek: I’m going to scatter them in the flower garden where the house used to be</p><p>Stiles: That’s a great idea<br/>
Stiles: Of course I’ll be there</p><p>Derek: I think Daphne will do better with you there<br/>
Derek wasn’t going to admit that he really needed Stiles there too<br/>
Derek: And I know what Cora meant to you</p><p>Stiles: no judgement if I cry</p><p>Derek: Goes both ways.</p><p>Stiles: Leave dinner up to me?</p><p>Derek: I’m not eating anymore chicken nuggets and the thought of mac and cheese makes me gag now</p><p>Stiles: 😂😂😂<br/>
Stiles: No, I have something in mind.<br/>
Stiles: And just because you make it for her, doesn’t mean you have to eat it.<br/>
Stiles: I promise this will be a grown up meal</p><p>Derek: You’re dad can come too, not sure who else Cora knew, but for this I just want it to be small and not overwhelm Daphne, but any other friends can visit the garden later</p><p>Stiles: Sounds great, thanks for letting me be there</p><p>Derek: of course.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles was barely out of his Jeep and Daphne was already attached to his leg. “Oh my gosh, Derek help me, there is a giant leech stuck to my leg”<br/>
“Should I get the hose?” Derek smirked at him from the porch.<br/>
Daphne playfully screamed, gripping Stiles’ leg tighter. “I not leech”<br/>
“AHHH, the leech can talk, save me Derek” Stiles watched as Derek snuck around the Jeep and grabbed her, making her scream again.<br/>
“I got it”<br/>
“No” she screamed “Stiles”<br/>
“Oh no, it was Daphne, give her back” Stiles chased after Derek who had Daphne thrown over his shoulder.<br/>
Daphne’s laugh is just what both of them needed right now.<br/>
Derek slowed down so Stiles could catch up with him, Stiles grabbed Daphne from him “Run little D, run” Stiles called out as Derek playfully tackled Stiles to the ground.<br/>
Stiles looked up at Derek smiling “Hi”<br/>
“Uh sorry” Derek couldn’t help but look at Stiles’ lips, they were so kissable<br/>
“It’s okay, really, I’m stronger than I look, and I think some laughing is a great way to start off this evening”<br/>
Derek cleared his throat “Yeah” he got up “So um dinner?” holding his hand out to help Stiles up.<br/>
“It’s still in the Jeep”<br/>
“What else is in the Jeep?” Derek could smell it, he didn’t need to ask “Because it seems like the giant leech has already found it"<br/>
“She found dessert” Stiles laughed “Uh Cora loved these blondies I make, I brought them in for the lacrosse bake sale Sophomore year and she got addicted to them, she ate so many when she was pregnant she got sick and didn’t eat them for like a year, but then got a craving for them again and she would give me free coffee if i brought some in for her”<br/>
“What the hell is a blondie?”<br/>
Stiles gave him a questioning look “Seriously? Well you better go get one before she devours the entire pan”<br/>
They both walked over to the Jeep.<br/>
“What do you think you’re doing little miss sneaky pants” Stiles grabbed the container from her lap “These are for after dinner”<br/>
“But dinner smells nasty and these are great, mommy loves them”<br/>
Stiles handed one to Derek “Well that dinner you smell is for me and Derek unless you want to try it, I brought you some pizza bagels though just in case”<br/>
“I like those”<br/>
“So Der, what do you think?”<br/>
“It’s very sugary”<br/>
“It’s a brownie without the chocolate, I add mini marshmallows and butterscotch chips, and a hint of course salt, sometimes i switch it up, but that’s the Cora classic”<br/>
“What’s for dinner? And please don’t say pizza bagels, or anything else frozen?”<br/>
“No, I made pierogies and another polish dish that is noodles, cabbage and bacon, oh and a salad for all your health needs” he laughed.<br/>
“Let’s take it inside and head over to the garden”<br/>
Stiles grabbed one of the bags and handed it to Derek, then he grabbed his backpack and put it on, then helped Daphne out of the Jeep, she offered to carry the container of blondies but Stiles knew that would be a bad idea.</p><p>They put the food in the fridge, then Derek grabbed a small box off the table by the door before they headed out to the garden.<br/>
When Derek was fifteen he was manipulated by an older woman, Kate Argent, she somehow knew how vulnerable he was after the death of his girlfriend and use that to get into his head, it wasn’t until he came home from school to see firetrucks and police cars surrounding his house that was completely burnt to the ground, he realized how bad she really was.<br/>
He, Cora, and Laura were told that their uncle Peter was the only one who survived but he wasn’t doing well and was rushed to the hospital.<br/>
Derek left Beacon Hills and didn’t come back, he couldn’t face his sisters and uncle after what he caused.<br/>
About a year later he got an email from Laura showing him pictures of where they tore down the house and turned it into a flower garden with the help of some people in town, they also put up headstones for all the family members they lost. It wasn’t until he was running around the preserve a few days after he moved into Cora’s house with Daphne that he saw there was a stone added for Laura, who was killed by hunters in New York a few years later while she was trying to find Kate. Of course Derek blamed himself for that too, and that’s the last time he had talked to Cora.</p><p>“Stiles”<br/>
“What?” Stiles wasn’t paying too much attention, he was busy goofing off with Daphne to try and keep her distracted.<br/>
“Did you do this?” Derek pointed to the stone with Cora’s name on it.<br/>
“Kind of”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“Don’t say my name like that dude, and it was paid for by a lot of the cops, they wanted to do something because they all knew her from the coffee shop and they all absolutely love Daph too so yeah”<br/>
“Thanks” Derek couldn’t look at him, he knew his eyes were glowing, and he really hoped that Daphne would be able to keep back her wolf right now.<br/>
“Mommy used to bring me here to pick flowers, I like the blue ones” Daphne still holding Stiles’ hand pulling him over to some of the flowers “Smell these”<br/>
Stiles leaned down and smelled them “They are nice”<br/>
“Mommy always tells me stories about all our family, you know them, Stiles?”<br/>
“I didn’t get to meet any of them, I just knew your mom, we went to school together”<br/>
Stiles sat down in front of the stone with Cora’s name on it and pulled Daphne into his lap. “This is your mommy’s name” he ran his finger along the letters, Daphne’s fingers followed his.<br/>
“I miss her” Daphne started to cry<br/>
“I do too, and that’s okay, that is why this garden is here, so you can come here and visit with your family when you are sad and you can talk to them”<br/>
“Talk?”<br/>
“Yeah, they might not be able to talk back, but it helps. My mom is gone too and when I miss her I go visit her stone and I tell her about my day and what is going on with my life and it makes me feel a little better”<br/>
“Can I visit your mom?”<br/>
“Yeah, I bet she would like that, her name was Claudia” Stiles pulled out his phone and brought up a picture “This was her when I was baby” he showed her the picture of her sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby Stiles. “I was just a few years older than you when she got sick”<br/>
“I sorry Stiles”<br/>
Stiles kissed the top of her head. “I know you're young and you might not fully understand, but if you ever need to talk, or anything at all I will always be here for you okay?”<br/>
“I love you Stiles” she turned around and hugged him.<br/>
“Love you too Daphne”<br/>
Derek had to bite his tongue to stop from howling, he wanted Stiles to be his so bad, and seeing him being like that with Daphne made him want Stiles more. “Um I have her ashes here” Derek held up the box “I was thinking we could spread her ashes under some of the flowers”<br/>
“That tree” Daphne pointed “Mommy planted it when I was born, she told me”<br/>
“You go over with Derek, I’m going to sit here for a little bit okay”<br/>
Daphne kissed his cheek before climbing off his lap and following Derek</p><p>Derek was trying really hard not to listen to what Stiles was saying, but he couldn’t help it.<br/>
“Hey Cora, it’s me, Stiles” He sighed “I miss you a lot, I still can’t believe you’re gone but hey good news, I found Derek, he is staying at the house now with Daphne and he is doing amazing. It was a mess at first because she was a little scared of him and was way too attached to me but we have worked it out for the most part. I don’t think Derek likes me very much, but then again he doesn’t seem to like anyone. Daphne is doing so well, she is so much like you it’s kinda creepy” he laughed “I am so so thankful that Derek is letting me stay in her life, we have dinner together all the time, they even come over to the house for Sunday dinner, Pops loves it. He misses you too, by the way, he is going to come visit later after his shift. Can you believe Daph starts Kindergarten soon? I know Derek has money, lots of money and I have nothing but I’ve been saving up a little from each check so I can buy her some school stuff, she is running back over to me so I’ll talk to you later Cora. Love you” he placed his hand on the stone.</p><p>Derek held out his hand to help Stiles up. “You okay?”<br/>
Stiles cleared his throat “Not really, but I’ll manage”<br/>
“I don’t normally hug people but Daph thinks we should hug each other”<br/>
Stiles smiled “You don’t have to hug me, but hugs are great, maybe that’s why you’re grumpy all the time, you need more hugs in your life”<br/>
Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, he had to fight off shifting and scenting Stiles neck so he pulled away “I don’t get it”<br/>
Stiles had a big smile on his face “I liked it”<br/>
“Can I have a minute please?”<br/>
“Yeah dude, of course, we will be close in case you need anything”<br/>
“I need you to stop calling me dude all the time”<br/>
Stiles rolled his eyes “It’s not that big of a deal, you’re just being picky, it’s not like I’m calling you butthole or something”<br/>
Daphne giggled “Butthole”<br/>
“On that note” Stiles tried not to laugh, he grabbed Daphne’s hand “Show me the tree”<br/>
Daphne led him over to where they had just poured Cora’s ashes. “Mommy here”<br/>
“She is also here” Stiles put his hand over Daphne’s heart<br/>
“Derek crying, we go hug him?”<br/>
Stiles looked over at Derek who was kneeled down in front of the stone covering his face. “Not right now, he wants to be alone right now”<br/>
“He cry at night too but he grumpy if I talk to him”<br/>
“Sometimes people don’t like to be seen crying because they feel like it makes them weak”<br/>
“Derek not weak”<br/>
“We know that” Stiles quickly looked away as Derek looked over at them “Uh how about we go back to the house and start working on making you those pizza bagels”<br/>
“I starving, can I have another sweet?”<br/>
“If you don’t tell Derek”</p><p> </p><p>Derek: Are you working on Thursday morning?</p><p>Stiles: Yes</p><p>Derek: Is there a way you can go in a little late?<br/>
Derek: It’s Daphne’s first day of Kindergarten, she starts at 7:45 and she really wants you to be there</p><p>Stiles: Well lucky for you both I’m on traffic duty for the Elementary school, so I’ll be there making sure everyone is safe.<br/>
Stiles: and I know the Ks start later so the parents can drop them off and go in so if you want to wait for me in the parking lot I’ll walk in with you after they get all the other parents out of drop-off line</p><p>Derek: She loves the backpack you got her, thanks again.</p><p>Stiles: of course!<br/>
Stiles: I can’t believe you bought a solid black backpack for a girl obsessed with rainbows and glitter</p><p>Derek: I didn’t know it mattered but I went and returned it and got her a lunchbox that matches the backpack</p><p>Stiles: Oh and I like my coffee iced with caramel 😉</p><p>Derek: Like you need more sugar </p><p>Stiles: Whatever, and I’ll be on traffic duty after school but I was thinking I could stop by after and check in to see how her day went then stay for dinner?</p><p>Derek: Sounds good, she requested pizza</p><p>Stiles: Even better</p><p>Derek: That pizza guy who always delivers all the way out here is going to be able to retire soon with all the money he gets from me ordering her pizza</p><p>Stiles: You're allowed to say no</p><p>Derek: Last time I said no pizza she called you and you brought over the pizza...</p><p>Stiles: Well I can't say no to her</p><p> </p><p>“Stiles” Daphne wrapped her arm around his leg, it doesn’t matter how many times she sees him she is always super excited and it makes Stiles so happy.<br/>
“Do I know you?” he picked her up<br/>
“It’s me, Daphne”<br/>
“No way, cause the Daphne I know isn’t old enough to be in school”<br/>
“I five, you came to my birfday party”<br/>
“Ahhh right, I remember the pink cake now, are you ready to go inside?”<br/>
“I scared”<br/>
“It’s okay to be scared, but I promise you that everything will be fine” he kissed her forehead “And after school, I’ll be right outside directing traffic just like I was when you got here then I’ll see you for dinner” Stiles followed Derek to Daphne’s classroom.<br/>
“Inky had to stay home”<br/>
“Oh man, I hope he doesn’t eat all the mac and cheese”<br/>
Daphne giggled “Derek said he couldn’t come with me cause he might get stolled”<br/>
“Plus I don’t think he is old enough” he smiled at Derek<br/>
“I call you if I scared?”<br/>
“Not in school, they will call Uncle Derek, but you will be having so much fun that you won’t need us then when you least expect it the day is over”<br/>
“Hello, I’m Ms. Penny, and who are you?”<br/>
“Daphne” she whispered,<br/>
The teacher looked at the paper in her hand and pulled off a sticker with Daphne’s name on it, “Can I stick this on your shirt?”<br/>
Stiles put her down so her shirt wasn’t all wrinkled up, but she kept a tight hold on his hand.<br/>
The teacher kneeled down so she was eye level with her and put the sticker on her shirt “So who is here with you”<br/>
“Stiles and Derek”<br/>
“I’m her legal guardian” Derek added when he saw the look the teacher gave them like Stiles was his husband, but he doesn’t think that changed her mind. He handed Daphne her backpack and lunch box, leaning down to kiss the top of her head “I’ll be here after school okay” he then whispered in her ear “Remember to stay calm and think about your anchor so you don’t get all furry” he stood up “I love you Daph”<br/>
“Love you, Derek, love you too Stiles”<br/>
“Love you Daphne” Stiles squeezed her hand before letting go, he followed Derek out the door, but they heard Daphne stat crying so they turned around, she ran to Derek and grabbed his leg, he kneeled down “Hey, it’s okay, I promise”<br/>
“I miss my mommy”<br/>
Derek pulled her into a hug “Me too and it’s okay to miss her and be sad about”<br/>
“She said she would cry when I go to school cause she miss me and that I’m old”<br/>
“Well I bet Stiles is going to cry, and we are both going to miss you tons”<br/>
“What if I accidentally get furry and someone hurts me like they hurt mommy”<br/>
“Stiles caught the bad guy, so you are safe, I promise” Derek wiped her tears away, she stood there staring at him for a moment, then looked over at Stiles who had walked down the hall a little bit, he gave her a thumbs-up, she slowly walked back over to her teacher.</p><p>“So” Stiles leaned up against his Jeep “Am I going to be getting a lot of calls about a black Camaro sitting outside the school with a broody man inside?”<br/>
Derek opened his passenger side door and grabbed out a small paper bag and a coffee, standing up to look over the top of his car at Stiles “Broody?” he rolled his eyes “Guess I’ll just enjoy this bagel and iced coffee with extra caramel”<br/>
“You don’t even like caramel coffee or iced coffee”<br/>
“But I’d like the look on your face as you watch me drink it” he shut the door and walked over to him “Thanks for coming today” he handed over the coffee and the bag.<br/>
“You know I’d literally do anything for her” Stiles took a sip of the coffee, letting out a pleased moan. Derek’s wolf almost came out, he was so pleased that he made Stiles happy. “And anything for coffee”<br/>
“So I’ll see you around six?”<br/>
“I’m going to try and sneak out a little early, but I’ll let you know”<br/>
“I won’t keep you from work” Derek opened his driver's door<br/>
“Please do, I need a vacation”<br/>
“You have been working a lot of double lately, do you not get vacation time?”<br/>
“I need the money and I think I only have three paid days off and I like to save them for when I really need them”<br/>
“I can pay you when you babysit Daphne”<br/>
“No way, it’s fine, I’m an adult, I’ll manage. Plus it’s my fault for going to college for a year before dropping out to become a cop. Did you know you still have to pay? Stupid?”<br/>
Derek couldn’t help but laugh “What did you go for?”<br/>
“Honestly I just went to escape, I was just taking basics and enjoying my freedom from Beacon Hills but then my dad got sick and I realized that I should come home and I always did want to become a cop like him but I thought I needed to get out and see what was out there...which yeah I should have just taken out a personal loan and traveled a little bit or something because now I have this ridiculous loan with ridiculous interest and you probably don’t care”<br/>
“What if I give you a loan and you can pay it all off then make payments to me with no interest and you can pay when you want and how much you want”<br/>
“Dude no, that’s insane”<br/>
“When my parents died the three of us were left with tons of money, then Laura died and her money was divided between Cora and I, and now that Cora is gone and I have plenty of money put into an account for Daphne when she turns eighteen and I don’t need all that money just sitting in the bank”<br/>
“Way to brag” Stiles made a joke because that’s what he does in serious situations “But I’m not sure we know each other well enough for you to trust me with that”<br/>
“I trust you” Derek doesn’t think he has ever said that to anyone<br/>
“I’ll let you know, uh thanks”<br/>
“See you for dinner”<br/>
“Bye Derek” </p><p> </p><p>“She is gone” Derek sounded stressed<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“Daphne, I went to pick her up at school and she was gone...they said her other dad picked her up but I’m here...well I’m her uncle but they thought I was her dad and”<br/>
“Derek”<br/>
“Who is her dad? I promised her that I would never let anything happen to her and now she has been taken”<br/>
“Derek,” Stiles said a bit louder but Derek didn’t stop talking<br/>
“We need to get everyone we can looking for her and trying to figure out who her dad is….Stiles I can’t let anything happen to her”<br/>
“DEREK”<br/>
“What” Derek growled.<br/>
“It’s Tuesday”<br/>
“It’s Monday”<br/>
“Yesterday was Monday, it was a holiday, she didn’t have school….so today is Tuesday and I picked her up...like I have every Tuesday for the last two months she has been in school, and as for the dad thing, they think we are a couple and that we are both her dads”<br/>
“Where are you?”<br/>
“The park in town, just like every Tuesday, want me to send a picture”<br/>
“No, I’m on my way, I need to see her”<br/>
“Okay, that’s fine, sorry”</p><p>Derek is usually okay on full moons, he can feel his wolf fighting to get out but he has got it under control, but today something was different, he had never felt like this, he wanted to claw his skin off. He felt slightly stupid for freaking out on Stiles but he needed to see Daphne, make sure she is okay, and scent her.<br/>
He tried not to look too crazy when he pulled up to the park and walked over to the play area.<br/>
“Daphne” he called out frantically looking around for her. “Daphne?”<br/>
“Over here” he heard Stiles, he looked over to see him pushing her on the swing<br/>
“I don’t want to leave,” she pouted.<br/>
“I just need a hug, I’m having a bad day”<br/>
Stiles stopped the swing and helped her down, Derek picked her up, rubbing his face against her cheek and along her neck.<br/>
“The moon make you sick?” she whispered<br/>
“It has me a little stressed, but I’m okay, I just needed to see you”<br/>
“You smell sad” She rubbed her hand on his face “I sorry”<br/>
“It’s okay Daph” he pressed his face against her hand “Sometimes the wolf gets a little antsy”<br/>
“Can we go home? We run?”<br/>
“What about your day with Stiles?”<br/>
She looked back at him “He would like the wolf”<br/>
“Maybe, but you know why we can’t tell him”<br/>
Daphne sighed. “Yeah”<br/>
“How about we go home and run around the preserve and tomorrow you can have your park day with Stiles”<br/>
“I tell him” she patted Derek on the shoulder “I hope he not mad”<br/>
“He will understand” Derek walked over to where Stiles was standing<br/>
“Hey Derek, you okay?”<br/>
“We have to leave” Daphne looked at him “Derek need me, but you can pick me up tomorrow for park time”<br/>
“I work tomorrow but I can come over after work”<br/>
“Okay” She frowned<br/>
“It’s okay, I understand, and I’m off Friday, we can go to the park then, annnd there is an ice cream truck that drives around here on Fridays”<br/>
“I like ice cream”<br/>
Stiles leaned forward and kissed her cheek “It’s a date”<br/>
Derek had to fight hard to keep his wolf from reacting to the jealousy.</p><p>Derek should have heard the Jeep driving up the driveway way before he saw it, but he was too busy rolling around in the yard with Daphne to be paying too much attention. Her giggles were loud and for the first time since she came into his life, he was happy and content.<br/>
He wasn’t sure what to do, stay in wolf form or risk Stiles seeing him shift back to human, and then have to explain that and why he was naked in the yard with Daphne. But then he didn’t have time to even think because Stiles was out of his Jeep and staring at him.<br/>
“Oh no,” Daphne was still in beta form standing next to him, not sure what to do.<br/>
Stiles started walking towards them, Daphne gripped the fur on Derek’s back, she was shaking in fear.<br/>
“I brought pizza, I tried calling first but I guess the wolf doesn’t have pockets” he laughed. He kneeled down so he was eye level with Daphne, cupping her face in his hand “You look so freaking cute with your fuzzy face and tiny fangs”<br/>
“You going to hurt us?” her voice was shaking.<br/>
“What? No! I would never ever hurt you” he hugged her. “Is that Derek?”<br/>
Daphne nodded, running her fingers along his back.<br/>
“I had no idea you could turn into a full wolf, that is amazing”<br/>
“He is born wolf like me and an alpha so he gets to be like this, my grandma Talia was a wolf too but I didn’t get to meet her”<br/>
Derek shifted back to human, putting his hands over his private areas. “You know about werewolves?”<br/>
Stiles' eyes went wide as he looked over and saw Derek naked. “Uh” he stood up shrugging off his plaid button up and handing it to Derek to cover himself with “Yeah, my best friend Scott McCall is a werewolf, an alpha, your sister was in his pack when you left, and your cousin Malia is a werecoyote and I went to school with a Kanima, he lives in Paris now, uh Lydia is a banshee, Parrish is a hellhound, and Kira is a kitsune. I’m fully human….well maybe...Deaton always says I have a spark but I have no idea what that means”<br/>
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner? And since when is Parrish a hellhound? And I don’t have a cousin”<br/>
Stiles shrugged “I was waiting for you to bring it up when and if you were comfortable with it. As for Parrish, it’s newish, and yeah Peter knocked someone up and well it’s a really long, weird story and we can for sure talk about all that later” he nervously chewed at his bottom lip “I forgot today was a full moon or I wouldn’t have picked her up from school, I know how important being with pack is right now and um speaking of, I know you’re an alpha, didn’t know you were full wolf though, that is amazing dude, seriously...but um maybe you can meet my pack?”<br/>
“I’ll think about it”<br/>
“You can shift back and play if you want, I can leave the pizza”<br/>
“You run with us?” Daphne jumped up and down with excitement “It’s makes the wolf part of us happy and we howl and it’s so fun”<br/>
“I’d love to run with you if that’s okay with furbutt”<br/>
Daphne let out a loud laugh “Furbutt”<br/>
“Don’t call me that” Derek growled.<br/>
“Whatever you say furbutt” Stiles winked at him, slowly backing away from them “Catch me if you can” he took off running.<br/>
Daphne was still laughing as she started to run after him, Derek shifted back to full wolf, he tried to fight off the urge to chase his mate by rolling around in the plaid shirt but that just made his need for Stiles stronger. He picked up the flannel in his mouth and carried it up to the porch before chasing after them.<br/>
He could hear where Daphne was about 30 yards away from where he was tracking Stiles scent, he found him sitting behind a big tree. He snuck up and licked the side of his face. Stiles jumped.<br/>
“Oh my god Derek” he reached out and ran his long fingers through Derek’s fur “You are so gorgeous”<br/>
Derek pressed against Stiles' hand, pressing his forehead to Stiles’<br/>
Stiles closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath “This is so cool”<br/>
Before Derek could even think he pushed Stiles to the ground, shifting back to human and kissing him.<br/>
“Woah” Stiles pushed him away<br/>
“Shit sorry” Derek shifted back and ran away before Stiles could say anything.<br/>
“Derek get back here you stupid wolf” Stiles sighed “Fuck”<br/>
“That’s a bad word”<br/>
Stiles jumped “Yeah...uh yay you found me” he looked around knowing there was no point because Derek could easily hide from him “Maybe we should go eat some pizza unless Derek snuck up and stole it from the Jeep”<br/>
“I like pizza and the moon makes me extra hungry”<br/>
“Yeah my pack usually eats soooo much food, sometimes I hide sandwiches in the woods for them to find”<br/>
She giggled “I like peanut butter and jelly”<br/>
“I’ll keep that in mind for future full moons”<br/>
“Where is Derek?”<br/>
Stiles looked around “Uh not sure, he is in a weird mood, he ran off, but I’m sure he will be back soon”<br/>
Daphne smelled the air “I can’t tell where he went”<br/>
“It’s okay, he can’t go far”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles walked out to the porch “Derek” he yelled “I know you can hear me...It’s been hours, you can’t just fucking disappear like that..Daphne ate...A LOT...then we ran until I almost died of exhaustion, she tried to sniff you out but you covered your scent really well and she is still learning…I gave her a bath and read her a story...she passed out before I finished...Derek please come back...she is worried...hell I’m worried too...Please” Stiles sat out there for close to an hour, before going inside He grabbed a book, he assumed Derek brought them because Cora would never own books like this, then laid down on the couch, he didn’t make it far before falling asleep.</p><p>“Wake up” Daphne poked him in the face.<br/>
“What” he sat up quickly looking around to remind himself where he was “What time is it?”<br/>
“I don’t know how to tell time”<br/>
Stiles grabbed his phone off the coffee table “Shit, fuck, damn, fuuuck” he looked at Daphne “Don’t repeat that...can you get yourself dressed for school? I need to call my dad and find Derek”<br/>
“I try”<br/>
Stiles went into the bathroom to empty his bladder then he went into the kitchen to see what he could find as a quick breakfast.<br/>
“Hey Pops”<br/>
“What’s your excuse this time?”<br/>
“Derek is missing and I have to get Daphne to school”<br/>
“You slept there?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“It’s not like that dad, I came over for dinner and Derek finally admitted he was a werewolf then he like freaked out and ran away...he can turn into a real wolf, it's so freaking cool but uh yeah I don’t know where he ran off to and I’ll be in as soon as I get her to school”<br/>
“I haven’t heard any calls about a wolf or wild animal”<br/>
“He probably didn’t leave the preserve”<br/>
“Take as long as you need, the station is fine right now, keep me updated”<br/>
“Thanks, Pops”<br/>
“Love you kid”<br/>
“Love you too”<br/>
“Stiles, I stuck”<br/>
He turned around to see Daphne with her head in the sleeve of her dress, he couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s the sleeve goofball” he fixed her dress “But other than that you did good, let’s go get your hair and teeth brushed, I’ll call the school and let them know we will be late and we can grab a donut on the way”<br/>
“What about my lunch?”<br/>
“I’ll um, crap...go start brushing and I’ll throw something together”</p><p>“Derek you asshole” Stiles yelled out “I can’t believe you’re just going to fucking hide, Daphne is at school, can you please get the fuck out here before I call Scott and his pack and have them search for you? I need to get to work, my dad gave me the day off but I need the money, seriously Derek” Stiles really hoped he didn’t get lost wandering around in the woods. “If this is about the kiss we can talk about it, or kiss more, that would be ideal...I only pushed you away because you were naked and I didn’t want Daphne to see because seriously dude I have been wanting to kiss you since we met” Stiles tripped over a branch “Fuck you Derek” he tried to stand up but his ankle hurt too bad “Cool just gonna die out here because some stupid werewolf is being a baby and stole my long sleeve shirt and now my ankle is probably broken so what’s gonna happen first, will I dehydrate or freeze” Stiles leaned against a tree “FUCK YOU DEREK HALE”<br/>
“You talk a lot”<br/>
Stiles grabbed a small rock and threw it at him, Derek let it hit him in the chest. “You are the absolute worst, what the hell is wrong with you”<br/>
“Sorry, I uh, I got stuck”<br/>
“Cover your dick up please because honestly I can’t stop looking at it”<br/>
Derek blushed, picking up Stiles shirt that he dropped before shifting and covered himself up “Sorry”<br/>
“What do you mean stuck?”<br/>
“My wolf wouldn’t let me shift back”<br/>
“Because of the moon?”<br/>
“Uh no, you”<br/>
“I don’t know what that means but like you could have come to the house, Daphne was over an hour late for school, I spent the last of the money in my bank account to get her breakfast and I couldn’t even get a coffee because she wanted an orange juice and like how could I say no to that and the school is probably going to call because he lunch is just junk food because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing and I need to be at work because I need the money but here I am stuck on the nasty wet ground with a sore ankle and a naked greek god werewolf” Stiles sighed<br/>
“I can carry you back to the house”<br/>
“As a wolf or a naked man”<br/>
Derek tied the flannel around his waist backward to cover himself up, he leaned down and picked up Stiles, who peaked over Derek’s shoulder, he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to see Derek’s ass.<br/>
“I can smell that” Derek growled<br/>
“Smell what? My pain? My anger? How hungry I am?”<br/>
“How aroused you are”<br/>
“At this point, you should be used to it because you always arouse me”<br/>
“Stop talking”<br/>
“We need to talk though because Daphne was stressed”<br/>
“I’ll talk to her”<br/>
“Then tell me why you kissed me and ran away”<br/>
“We can talk about later when I’m not carrying you like a damsel in distress”<br/>
“I AM a damsel in distress”<br/>
“Well I’m sorry that you had to take care of her, sometimes when the wolf takes over there isn’t much I can do and I’ll pay you back for breakfast and I’ll make you some food”<br/>
“It was only four dollars, it’s fine, I get paid Friday”<br/>
“Then I’ll pay you for babysitting Daphne, or gas money for taking her to school”<br/>
“It’s fine Der, what did you expect me to do just leave her alone, I would never do that”<br/>
“I know you wouldn’t but you can’t not have money and I have money”<br/>
“We have talked about this, I can’t accept that”<br/>
Derek let out a low growl “My wolf wants to take care of you so please just let me give you like ten dollars so he can shut up”<br/>
“Oh that’s freaking cute, fine, give me ten dollars but I’ll pay you back”<br/>
“No rush”</p><p>When they got back to the house Derek put Stiles down on the couch, then backed away towards the stairs so Stiles couldn’t see his butt, “I’m going to get clothes, I’ll be right back”<br/>
“Don’t be shy, turn around” Stiles winked<br/>
“Not gonna happen”<br/>
“Please” Stiles pouted “It would make me happy, isn’t that what wolfy Derek would want”<br/>
“No” Derek turned around and headed up the stairs.<br/>
“Thank you” Stiles yelled after him.</p><p>“What do you want for breakfast”<br/>
“That ass” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, Derek blushed.<br/>
“Um let me look at your ankle first then we can discuss food, real food, and coffee” he sat down on the couch putting Stiles hurt ankle on his lap.<br/>
“Ouch you shit, that hurt”<br/>
“Calling me names isn’t going to help your situation” Derek wrapped his hand around his ankle and took away some of the pain.<br/>
“Then can I call you mine”<br/>
“No” Derek couldn’t stop the small smile. “That was dumb” It was dumb but it made Derek’s wolf want to howl.<br/>
“You’re dumb...ouch did you just flick my ankle”<br/>
“I’m checking to see if it’s broken”<br/>
“I just need Tylenol and some ice, and maybe some kisses”<br/>
“Werewolves don’t usually have medicine around the house but I can look”<br/>
“Oh I have a first aid kit in the back of the Jeep”<br/>
Derek got up and went into the kitchen, starting the coffee pot then grabbed a towel and ice pack and put it on Stiles’ ankle before going out and grabbed the first aid kit. </p><p>"Here" Derek handed him some Tylenol and a cup of coffee, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need something"<br/>
"Hold on" Stiles popped the pills in his mouth and took a sip of coffee "why is homemade iced coffee not as good? What is the secret of the coffee shops?" He took another sip before setting it on the coffee table. "Come here" he grabbed the bottom of Derek's shirt pulling him closer "You still owe me a kiss"</p><p>"Someone is here"<br/>
"If we are quiet maybe they will leave"<br/>
"We should stop anyway"<br/>
"No, nope, nah that's actually a horrible idea" Stiles whined when Derek got up.<br/>
He looked out the window by the front door. "It's your dad"<br/>
"Dammit" Stiles grabbed their shirts off the floor, tossing Derek his. "He’s probably coming to see if I found you"<br/>
"Does he know about wolves?"<br/>
"Yeah, he knows more than I wish he did" Stiles sat up so he could put his shirt on, then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover up his crotch.</p><p>"What did you do?" The sheriff looked at Stiles' ankle.<br/>
"Uh give me like two minutes to come up with a cool story about how I saved Derek's life and didn’t just trip over a branch”<br/>
"You're slacking, you used to be able to make up stupid unbelievable stories on the spot"<br/>
"I haven't had enough coffee yet" Stiles picked up his coffee and took a drink, it was horrible, all the ice had melted while him and Derek were making out and dry humping on the couch.<br/>
"Sorry sheriff, he uh he hurt his ankle while he was out looking for me"<br/>
"And why did he have to go looking for you?"<br/>
"Well sir the thing is, I uh"<br/>
"The moon had him all out of whack and he got stuck as a wolf, I had to go out and find him and well I'm clumsy but um I think it's fine" he wiggled his foot "and Derek is fine now too so I can come back to work after he feeds me"<br/>
"You can take the rest of the day off and try and come up with a reason for why your shirt is on backward and your neck is all red" he glared at Stiles "You're working a double tomorrow"<br/>
"Yeah, got it" Stiles looked everywhere but where his dad was standing.<br/>
"Stop by and see Melissa on your way home tonight and have her wrap that because you are coming home"<br/>
"Sure thing pops"<br/>
"And Derek, just remember that Daphne is your number one priority and you're so lucky that Stiles was here to take care of her last night”<br/>
“I know sir, sorry”<br/>
The sheriff patted him on the shoulder before walking out.</p><p>“Take your shirt off” Stiles smirked<br/>
“No, we need to eat”<br/>
Stiles whined “I’d rather taste you and um you kind of just left me here with this” he moved the blanket and motioned towards his crotch<br/>
“I want to talk about Cora”<br/>
“Well that’s boner killer” Stiles sighed, he moved to put his feet on the ground to try and stand up, it hurt but he could manage.<br/>
“And we need to talk about us”<br/>
“You start cooking, I’m going pee, then we can talk”<br/>
“Just remember I can hear what you are doing”<br/>
“So you’re saying if I’m loud enough you’ll rethink the talking and help me? Stiles wiggled his eyebrows “Okay I’m kidding, I would not do that, I’ll deal with the annoyance until it goes away on its own”</p><p>Stiles limped into the kitchen and sat up on the counter “I think my ankle will be fine, it feels better”<br/>
“So you knew Cora was a werewolf?”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“So you knew she couldn’t be killed by a normal bullet”<br/>
“Yeah”<br/>
“So you knew a hunter killed her and it wasn’t just a random attack at a gas station and you decided not to tell me”<br/>
“Uh false” Stiles cleared his throat “He was not a hunter, he just bought bullets from Argent Ammo”<br/>
Derek growled, flashing his red eyes<br/>
“I know that wasn’t supposed to be hot but it was...sorry”<br/>
Derek took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.<br/>
“I know your past with Argent, well not details about it but I thought maybe I’d leave that part out and since you knew I um...that he was no longer a problem the details didn’t matter and well Cora told me some parts of it and how you react to humans knowing you’re a werewolf and I didn’t want you to think that I was a bad person because I’m not..I love the supernatural and have spent years protecting them and I’m friends with Allison Argent...don’t look at me like that, her and Chris are no longer part of that shit, they help us with stuff and they are the ones who told me Gerard and Kate started putting wolfsbane in all the bullets they sell as a precaution. It doesn’t kill them usually, I’ve saved plenty of Weres from one of their bullets but where Cora was shot she didn’t have a chance and my dad and me have been working hard to get Argent Ammo shut down but it’s not that easy, Chris and Allison have been undercover there and reporting back to us and there is a special team working to shut them down but it takes time”<br/>
“Never say any of their names in this house again”<br/>
“I’m sorry” Stiles whispered. “I can um leave” he got down off the counter “Again I’m so sorry”<br/>
“Stop” Derek grabbed him. “Please stop”<br/>
“I didn’t mean anything by hiding it and”<br/>
Derek kissed him, honestly, it was because he just needed Stiles to stop talking and he needed a moment to think.<br/>
“Wolves are usually very intuitive and if Cora and Daphne trusted you, then I knew I could eventually trust you”<br/>
“But you didn’t trust me?”<br/>
“Not at first, but I haven’t been able to trust my instincts since I trusted a woman who killed my family so yeah I don’t let people in, and I ran away from my only sister when Laura was killed like an asshole and I didn’t even know she was pregnant or had a baby and now”<br/>
“And now you are an amazing uncle”<br/>
“She still likes you more”<br/>
“Yeah well that’s because I’m just awesome and everyone loves me”<br/>
Derek lifted Stiles back up on the counter, giving him one more kiss before going back over to the stove.<br/>
“Whatcha makin?”<br/>
“Biscuits and sausage gravy”<br/>
Stiles moaned “That sounds so good, I haven't had that since I was a kid”<br/>
“It’s real simple, want me to show you?”<br/>
“Can you show me other things too” he winked<br/>
“You are the horniest person I have ever met”<br/>
“Have you seen you? Like seriously dude, your muscles have muscles”<br/>
“You also say dude way too much”<br/>
“I don’t think that is accurate, but I will try to stop saying it”<br/>
“Good”<br/>
“Okay fine, you also said you wanted to talk about our relationship, so what part do you want to talk about? How too hot you are? How annoying I am? Do you want to hide it from Daphne cause she will probably know and probably be happy about it. How nice your ass is and if you are a top or bottom because damn I’d really like to”<br/>
“Stiles” Derek growled<br/>
“How hot those angry growls are? Do you growl when you come?”<br/>
“You are annoying but for some reason my wolf finds your voice calming, we won’t hide anything from her, and I’ve never bottomed because I’ve never been in a relationship with a man and haven’t trusted a stranger with that but I wouldn’t say no to trying it with you because I’ve done it alone...stop” his eyes flashed at the smell filling the kitchen.<br/>
“I can’t help it” Stiles blushed “I just imagined that and wow...what does arousal smell like anyway?”<br/>
“I don’t know how to describe it, but yours has a hint of something citrus, maybe a pink grapefruit but also kind of sweet like a donut”<br/>
“I don’t even like grapefruit, and the donut thing is a cop joke isn't it? Does everyone have their own scent or like”<br/>
“This is probably something we need to talk about when I’m not cooking and we can have a deeper conversation”<br/>
“Or we can have a deep conversation now so it’s not an awkward thing”<br/>
Derek turned to look at him “If we do this, if we are together, I want you to know that I’m in this forever”<br/>
“Because wolves mate for life?”<br/>
“I think that’s why my wolf was stuck last night, because I’ve been fighting this urge for the last four months and I kissed you and I thought you rejected me”<br/>
“Get over here and give me a kiss” Stiles held his arms out straight, doing grabby hands towards Derek<br/>
“No, because if I walk over there to kiss you I won’t stop and I’m starving and don’t want to burn this gravy”<br/>
“Well, I've never been in a serious relationship so like I have no idea what it’s like. My first relationship was my junior year and um well I was in a looney bin...okay it’s technically called a mental health treatment facility, we can talk about that later but uh I was on some things and I may have lost my virginity to your cousin but uh yeah we kind of dated but she was stuck as a coyote for like eight years or something crazy and she was..is…a bit weird and honestly I was just young and desperate but then we broke up and she dated Scott when him and Kira broke up but then he got back with Allison who he dated most of high school and that's not the point so then my senior year my friend Danny who was like super out and proud agreed to have sex with me because I was curious about sex with dudes and it was great”<br/>
Derek growled<br/>
“Your jealousy is so cute, but yeah that happened twice cuz I wanted to top and bottom just to see you know and then Lydia Martin, for some reason when I met her freshman year I was convinced she was my soulmate and she acted like I was invisible then eventually we became friends and eventually she decided to date me but there was nothing there, I grew out of the crush I guess, plus I had just had dick and I like it more” he had no idea why he was blushing “Then my year away in college was just random hookups...hey you can’t judge me you said you had random hook-ups...anyway then I came back to Beacon Hills and it’s just been me and my hand”<br/>
“You and Cora?”<br/>
“No” he may have said too quickly<br/>
“Werewolves can tell when you lie”<br/>
Stiles just stared at him<br/>
“You had sex with my cousin and my sister”<br/>
“No” Stiles looked around the kitchen “Oh my god it was an accident...okay it was obviously not an accident because how do you accidentally have sex but we were drunk and it just happened and we agreed that it would never happen again and it didn’t. I swear but uh yeah the point of telling you that is because I just needed you to know I’ve never done a serious relationship so I might suck at it”<br/>
“It is serious”<br/>
“I’d like to try, but even if we aren’t together you would be stuck with me forever because of Daphne, us getting to kiss and touch and date and hold hands and do cliche cheesy things is an added bonus”<br/>
“I don’t think she would let you go anywhere even if you tried”<br/>
“You two wolves are needy” he teased “ Wonder if she will let my dad babysit her so I can take you out on a proper date, show my man off around town”<br/>
“I’ve always wanted to try putt-putt”<br/>
“You’ve never gone?”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Hell yeah we can putt-putt, but no wolfy skills are allowed. I don’t want to look like a complete loser”<br/>
“Ready to eat?”<br/>
“Yeah but my ankle hurts so maybe you can carry me to the table”<br/>
“No, I don’t want to use my wolfy strength to make you look like a loser” Derek smirked<br/>
“That’s not at all” Stiles let out a small squeal of surprise when Derek grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulder and carried him over to the table and sat him down in the chair.<br/>
“I know I have said this multiple times but fuck you have the best ass I’ve ever seen, it’s so plump”<br/>
“I work out, a lot”<br/>
“I’ve done that once or twice” he laughed “But seriously can we have sex”<br/>
Derek sat a plate and a cup of orange juice down in front of him “Eat”<br/>
Stiles took a huge bite of the biscuits and gravy “So good”<br/>
Derek wrinkled his nose in disgust at Stiles talking with his mouth full “Thanks”</p><p>“That was great, thanks Der”<br/>
“I should get you home”<br/>
Stiles narrowed his eyes “Why?”<br/>
“You need to rest your ankle and I think we should spend a little time apart to calm down because as much as I also want to do naked activities with you, I don’t want to just jump into bed”<br/>
“Ugh” Stiles over exaggerated it “Look at you being a responsible adult”<br/>
“Friday you can pick up Daphne from school, I won’t freak out this time, then we can all have dinner together and go from there“<br/>
“I can’t see you until Friday?”<br/>
“Today is Wednesday, you’ll be fine”<br/>
“Maybe bring me lunch tomorrow? You know since it’s your fault I have to work a double tomorrow?”<br/>
“I’ll think about it” he smirked.</p><p>Stiles pulled over in the nearest parking lot so he could answer his phone “Look at you using facetime, I’m so proud”<br/>
“Shut up”<br/>
Stiles laughed “Did you miss my cute face that much? Because I missed yours”<br/>
“Sure” he smirked, “How late do you work?”<br/>
“Six, maybe later”<br/>
“I know you just had Daphne for a few hours yesterday for your Tuesday date but can you pick up Daphne tonight and keep her for the night?”<br/>
“Is everything okay?”<br/>
“Yeah, I just need a little break and I’ve been trying to get everything out of my old apartment and clean up this house and I get shit done while she is at school then she comes home and terrorizes it”<br/>
Stiles couldn’t help but laugh “How about I pick her up from school on my break, take her to my house cause my dad is off, and I can keep her two nights. Tomorrow he can pick her up again, then I’ll take her to school Friday morning then come over and help since I have a three day weekend maybe I can just stay with you and help watch her and clean or whatever”<br/>
“Are you sure you don’t mind?”<br/>
“Not at all, I love hanging out with her, and my dad is off today and tomorrow so he will absolutely love it”<br/>
“I’d really like you to stay here, this time in my bed” Derek’s eyes flashed red, for some reason Stiles always had that effect on him.<br/>
“Aww is wolfie a little jealous that I fell asleep in the insanely huge bean bag chair reading to Daphne last week?”<br/>
“I’m hanging up”<br/>
“No” Stiles stuck out his bottom lip “I like looking at your face, and I’m now on my break, so we have fifteen minutes”<br/>
“Do you need to come by and get her car seat?”<br/>
“Nope, there is some at the station, just in case”<br/>
“They finally called me about Cora’s car, they are releasing it from evidence soon, I was thinking about selling it”<br/>
“Dude her Jeep is sooo nice, you’ll get some money from it, I was a slight influence in her getting it by the way”<br/>
“You want it?”<br/>
“I want to say yes but I love Roscoe so much”<br/>
“You named your Jeep?”<br/>
“Well yeah, he is like my best friend dude and most people name their vehicles, her Jeep's name is Vader ”<br/>
Derek growled<br/>
“Sorry, he is like my best friend...period” he teased.<br/>
“Do you get to use it as your patrol car just because your dad is the Sheriff”<br/>
“Yeah probably”<br/>
“And that Jeep belonged to your mom right?”<br/>
“Yeah her dad, the one I’m named after, he bought it for her when it was brand new in the eighties”<br/>
“The name you still refuse to tell me”<br/>
“Maybe one day” he smirked<br/>
“Why not use Cora’s Jeep for patrol and keep uh Rover for personal use only to keep it lasting longer since it sounds like it’s falling apart”<br/>
“Rover?” Stiles barked out a laugh “Roscoe...and you want to know my real name but can't remember Roscoe”<br/>
“Just think about it okay”<br/>
“I will”<br/>
“And the loan”<br/>
“Stop spoiling me Derek S. Hale”<br/>
“Sebastian, see how easy it is to tell people your real legal name”<br/>
“Well I’m a cop so I already knew that, remember I had to hunt you down a few months ago to give you a child”<br/>
“How did you find me?”<br/>
“I’m just that good, you know Cora would be super pissed if she knew you were living just a little over an hour outside of Beacon Hills”<br/>
“I was working my way back”<br/>
“I wish we met under different circumstances”<br/>
“Me too, but I am glad we met”<br/>
“So do you want to drop off stuff for her or want me to come pick it up?”<br/>
“If your dad is okay watching her, then maybe you can stop by on your way home after work”<br/>
“I’ll call you when I’m on my way”<br/>
“Thanks Stiles”<br/>
“Bye” Stiles hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know Isaac Lahey?”<br/>
“Well hello to you too” Stiles looked up from the paperwork he was looking through<br/>
“I need to know”<br/>
Stiles looked around “Uh yeah, let’s go into the Sheriff's office” Stiles got up, resisting his urge to kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the station.<br/>
“So who is he” Derek shut the door.<br/>
“He went to school with me”<br/>
“Where is he now? Can you look it up?”<br/>
“I know exactly where he is”<br/>
Derek just stared at him, waiting for him to give more detail<br/>
“He is at Beacon Hills Cemetery”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Well that’s usually where they take dead people” Stiles leaned against his dad’s desk, “Where did you hear his name?”<br/>
“Cora was dating him”<br/>
Stiles raised a brow “Really? We were friends, but huh”<br/>
“I found some pictures and a journal while I was cleaning and I think he is Daphne’s father”<br/>
“It would make sense, he was a werewolf”<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“His dad used to beat on him, we had no idea, then my dad got a call about it and they found him locked in a deep freezer, my dad took him to Scott’s house to stay when his dad got arrested and Isaac started to get better, then like a year later during our Junior year Scott was bitten by the rogue werewolf and Isaac begged and begged to be turned too so he could stand up to his dad who easily got out of jail and was back to beating him” Stiles took a deep breath “My dad tried but the system is fucked you know and so Scott did it and then a few days later Isaacs dad died in a mysterious car accident in the woods where his body was left for days, the coroner said animals must have gotten to the body because of how damaged it was”<br/>
“He killed his dad”<br/>
“There was no proof, but who else would it have been”<br/>
“Then what happened?”<br/>
“Hunters happened”<br/>
Derek growled, his eyes turning red<br/>
“We were so close to graduating and he had all these plans” Stiles hadn’t thought about Isaac in years, and this was bringing back some good and bad memories. “If he is Daphne’s father, maybe Cora hid it because she was sad about his death and didn’t want people to have all this sympathy for her, I mean she was already a teen mom, which was more than enough gossip for her”<br/>
Derek finally handed Stiles the picture he had been holding<br/>
“Senior prom” The picture was of him, Lydia, Cora, Isaac, Scott, and Allison<br/>
“Cora would have been pregnant around that time”<br/>
“That explains why she didn’t drink, she said it’s not fun for werewolves, but I made some wolfsbane tequila and the rest of the pack sure was enjoying it”<br/>
“You can keep the picture if you want”<br/>
Stiles closed his eyes, the tears Stiles was doing so well at holding back started to fall down his cheeks, Derek pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his face along Stiles' neck, the wolf had this strong urge to scent him to cover up the smell of sadness.</p><p>“Stiles” the Sheriff groaned “My office, really”<br/>
Derek quickly stepped back, Stiles wiped a hand over his face “Uh sorry pops, it was just a hug”<br/>
“You okay son?”<br/>
Stiles held up the picture “Just reminiscing”<br/>
John smiled as he looked at the picture “And I only got three complaint calls that night, and somehow none of them was your group of friends” he teased<br/>
“Derek thinks Isaac might be Daphne’s dad”<br/>
“I can see it, and if you really want to know, Isaac’s info is in the computer, so we would just have to swab her mouth”<br/>
“I’m not sure” Derek looked at Stiles hoping he would help him make the decision.<br/>
“It would make it so we wouldn’t have to wonder anymore, but at the same time does it matter, because he is gone”<br/>
“I was thinking it would be nice if you could maybe write down some memories of the both of them for her so when she grows up she will know who her parents are” John suggested<br/>
“I love that idea” Stiles gave Derek a small smile<br/>
“I’ll bring home a mouth swab tonight” he patted his son on the shoulder “How about you two head out, go to the store and pick up stuff to make me dinner, then go pick up our girl, you have time for dinner tonight right Derek?”<br/>
Derek nodded<br/>
“That sounds nice and all but I still have four hours left”<br/>
“It’s fine kid”<br/>
“But the money, I already have three days off this weekend”<br/>
“Miec”<br/>
“Nope, nuh-uh, don’t you dare say that name” Stiles cut him off<br/>
“No please tell me”<br/>
Stiles cupped his hands over Derek’s ears, “You don’t need to know”<br/>
“I’ll text you later” the sheriff whispered knowing Derek could still hear him even with Stiles rambling. “Get out of here you two” he lightly shoved at Stiles’ back.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pressed his chest against Stiles back “Your uniform needs to come off before I mount you in the kitchen”<br/>
Stiles pressed his ass back into Derek’s crotch, “Oh no, we can’t have that now can we” he wiggled his ass,<br/>
Making Derek growl “We have to leave soon”<br/>
“You started it”<br/>
“All those women hitting on you at the store was driving me mad” Derek’s voice was a low growl against Stiles’ neck.<br/>
“They were not hitting on me, they have all known me my entire life, they were saying they like me in uniform because everyone is happy I’m following in my dad’s footsteps, not because they want to sleep with me”<br/>
Derek started unbuttoning Stiles’ uniform top, “I do” he nipped at Stile’s shoulders as he slid the shirt off.<br/>
“Der, as much as I want this, we are in the kitchen at my dad’s house”<br/>
“Don’t care” he unbuckled Stiles' belt, then unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his Spiderman boxers to the ground as he dropped down to his knees.<br/>
Stiles moaned as Derek playfully bit his cheek. “You’re evil, pure evil”<br/>
“Don’t act like you’re upset” He grabbed Stiles’ hips, turning him around, Stiles gripped the countertop behind him as Derek kissed and sucked along Stiles’ hip.<br/>
“We haven’t even put all the food away”<br/>
Derek looked up at him “I’m about to suck your dick and you are worried about the non perishable food sitting on the counter”<br/>
“Trying to distract myself so I don’t come in two point five seconds”<br/>
Derek placed open mouthed kisses along Stiles’ length from base to tip then back down the other side, he loved all the little noises Stiles made, especially the broken moans as he took Stiles all the way into his mouth.<br/>
Derek, still bobbing his head, lifting Stiles’ leg up over his shoulder, Stiles wasn’t sure how Derek’s fingers were slick, he would worry about that later when Derek wasn't thrusting a finger into him.<br/>
“Der, holy, wow, fuck” Stiles was trying to think of anything to stop himself from coming, it was a struggle.<br/>
“Okay” Derek stood up, spinning Stiles around, before he knew what was going on, Derek was pushing into him<br/>
“Derek” he yelled out as he came. “Shit” he tried his best to hold himself away from the counter so his hips wouldn’t slam into it, but Derek was strong and slamming into him.<br/>
Derek roared as his orgasm hit him.<br/>
Stiles managed to wiggle out from Derek’s grip so he could turn around and look at him “Uh that was absolutely amazing, I just can’t believe our first time going past blow job was in the kitchen at my dad’s house”<br/>
“I’m sorry, you said fuck and I couldn’t hold back, I needed you” he nibbled along Stiles' jaw<br/>
“And now I need to figure out how to clean come off the front of the cabinet and where the hell did you get lube?”<br/>
Derek bent over and grabbed the jar off the floor “Coconut oil”<br/>
“Eww what?”<br/>
Derek shrugged “It’s perfectly safe”<br/>
“Oh my god you didn’t use a condom, Der I haven’t been tested in awhile”<br/>
“I’m a werewolf”<br/>
“Yeah I know that, it answered my question about you howling during orgasm”<br/>
“I can’t catch anything, calm down, and I’ve never done that before” was he blushing?<br/>
“I knew that” Stiles pulled him into a kiss<br/>
“I have to go, clean up and put this stuff away” Derek pulled up his pants.<br/>
“Yes sir” Stiles winked making Derek flash his eyes red “Oh do you like being called sir, is that like an alpha thing”<br/>
“You have twenty minutes to figure out how to get the come cleaned up and make sure werewolves can’t smell it” Derek smirked<br/>
“You suck Derek Hale” Stiles called after him<br/>
“You know I do” he called back</p><p> </p><p>Stiles: Just letting you know before you come pick up lil’ D, she was an absolute mess, her dress may be ruined<br/>
Stiles: It is ruined actually </p><p>Derek: How? </p><p>Stiles: Well by the way she is curled up and practically purring in my shirt, I think she shredded it on purpose when we were in the car on the way home<br/>
Stiles: Maybe she didn’t realize she could just ask for a shirt<br/>
Stiles: But she was kind of moody so not sure what's going on.</p><p>Derek: It might be a comfort thing, she does it with Cora’s old clothes too</p><p>Stiles: I’ll send a video, it’s really freaking cute</p><p>Stiles: Melissa is coming over with Scott’s daughter Emily, and Dad said they can have a little play date and I can take you out on a date</p><p>Derek: That sounds good.<br/>
Derek: What time do you want me to come over?</p><p>Stiles: Whenever you want, just me and the sleeping pup here right now</p><p>Derek: I'll head over now, make sure she is okay before we leave her<br/>
Derek: Has he gotten the DNA back?<br/>
Derek: It’s been close to a week, not sure how long it takes</p><p>Stiles: Der, it’s Tues, we took it and sent it in Fri. weekends don’t count.<br/>
Stiles: He will let you know</p><p>Derek couldn’t fight off his shift when he smelled Stiles’ scent surrounding Daphne.<br/>
“You good?”<br/>
Derek took a few deep breaths, shifting back to human “Yeah”<br/>
“Want to talk about it?”<br/>
“My wolf likes your combined scents, he wants to have babies with you” Derek teased<br/>
“That’s cute, and one day, we are totally going to have more babies” Stiles grabbed the front of Derek’s leather jacket pulling him closer “So later tonight when I’m fucking you, can you keep this jacket on?”<br/>
“If you really want me to” 
"That or let me wear it, have your scent all around me"
Derek growled "Stop before I drag you upstairs"
"Sorry you just look really good"</p><p> </p><p>“Derek” Stiles mumbled “Derek get off of me, I can’t breath” Stiles shoved at the mass of black fur on his chest<br/>
Derek shifted as he moved off of him “Sorry, I shift in my sleep sometimes”<br/>
“Not complaining, just couldn’t breathe, also I have to pee” Stiles gave him a quick kiss before getting out of bed and running into the bathroom.<br/>
When he came back Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his phone, “Your dad forwarded me the email”<br/>
“Want me to open it”<br/>
“No”<br/>
“Going to just glare at it until it reads itself?”<br/>
“I don’t know why this is bugging me so much”<br/>
“Nothing is going to change Der, it's just for our own knowledge remember?”<br/>
Derek opened the email skimming over all the information, “Issac is her dad”<br/>
“Wow” Stiles sat down next to him “I wonder if he knew”<br/>
“It’s not fair that kids outlive their parents, especially never even getting to meet them just because they were killed by stupid people”<br/>
“Or some crazy sickness”<br/>
Derek sighed<br/>
“Hey, it’s okay, she has us, and my pack, and my dad and Melissa”<br/>
“Cora would be pissed knowing her daughter had a sleepover with an Argent, hell I still can’t believe it”<br/>
“Allison was born an Argent and technically she is a McCall now, but she has never once killed an innocent and yes Chris is still an Argent but he has never killed an innocent werewolf, and we aren’t going to talk about this anymore because your claws are going to break your phone” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand “Hey, trust me please, Cora is safe at my dad’s house, and she is safe with Emily, who is a three year old human who knows about werewolves and loves them”<br/>
“We need to get ready, I have to get Daphne’s lunch made and take her to school”<br/>
“I can do it all”<br/>
“In Cora’s Jeep?”<br/>
Stiles rolled his eyes “Bring it by the station later today and I’ll switch everything over, and you can bring Roscoe back here”<br/>
“You don’t have to, just a suggestion”<br/>
“You’re right, if I use the black Jeep then I won’t put as many miles on Roscoe and he can last longer, but we are still using him for date nights, unless we are going somewhere fancy then we can use the Camaro”<br/>
Derek kissed his forehead “Thanks for being you Stiles”<br/>
“I wouldn’t want to be anyone else” he gave him a quick kiss “Shower?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad” Stiles' voice cracked “Something wrong”<br/>
“I gathered that from the sound of your voice, where are you?”<br/>
“Derek’s” Stiles tried to stay calm “There is blood and um I can’t find them, either of them” He clutched Inky tighter “Dad something happened I can just feel it”<br/>
“I’ll send the pack your way, Parrish and I will head that way too, see if you can find any clues at all and get something of each of theirs that they can use for their scent”<br/>
“Yeah okay” Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket, he walked out to the edge of the tree line behind the house, he screamed Derek and Daphne’s names until his throat hurt. “Please be okay” </p><p>“Stiles” Scott came running up to him “Do you not hear that?”<br/>
“I’m not a werewolf Scott”<br/>
“Someone is saying your name”<br/>
“Then why the hell are we standing here? Follow it”<br/>
Scott shifted so he could get a better track on where the sound was coming from “I think it’s Daphne”<br/>
“Here” Stiles shoved Inky in his face “Smell”<br/>
“It mostly smells like you and nerves”<br/>
“Daphne if that is you can you howl for me, please? It’s just me and Scott, you are safe, please Daphne, we need to find you” he heard a small howl off in the distance, Scott took off running, Stiles followed after him.</p><p>Scott stopped and Stiles ran into his back “Dude what the hell”<br/>
Scott pointed to an old tree that had fallen and looked to be hollowed out.<br/>
“Daphne, it’s me, you’re safe”<br/>
“I hurt” her voice sounded so small, Stiles was about to start crying, again.<br/>
“It's okay, I can help you, Papa S is on the way and I have Inky”<br/>
“Derek?” She finally crawled out, Stiles pulled her into his arms<br/>
“I don’t know where Derek is” he put her down so he could look at her “What hurts?”<br/>
She pulled up her shirt to show the cut across her stomach, it was glowing blue “It won’t heal, it hurt bad”<br/>
“Scott is going to carry you back to the house, okay, then we will get you all patched up and you can tell us what happened to Derek”<br/>
“A mean lady took him, he tried to turn into a wolf to save me but she put something on his neck and” she started sobbing.<br/>
“It’s okay, stay calm, it’s okay”</p><p>Stiles laid Daphne down on the couch that he covered in towels “This is going to hurt, and it’s okay to shift, everyone here is pack and no one will hurt you” Stiles held up her shirt to look at the wound “Okay, this is a special medicine I made, it’s going to hurt and I’m sorry”<br/>
The sheriff walked over and sat down, pulling her into his lap “I gotcha”<br/>
“I’m so sorry Daph” Stiles pressed the cream he made into the wound, Daphne screamed as she shifted.<br/>
“Shh” the sheriff gently rubbed his hand over her cheek, “It’s okay, the pain will end soon”<br/>
“I’m so sorry that I had to do this but it will help you heal” he ran a warm wet cloth over it.<br/>
“I not mad at you Stiles” she grabbed his hand “I okay”<br/>
“You are so brave” John gently kissed her forehead.<br/>
“Kate, I think it was Kate”<br/>
Stiles looked up to see Allison standing in the doorway “How? Why?”<br/>
Allison looked at Daphne then at Stiles “Uh well it’s Kate, does she need a reason other than being a psycho”<br/>
“Hey Daph, do you think you can look at a picture and tell us if it’s the person who hurt you?” Allison walked over and sat on the coffee table, pulling out her phone.<br/>
She nodded.<br/>
Allison pulled up a picture on her phone.<br/>
Daphne growled “She mean, she very mean”<br/>
Stiles groaned “This isn’t going to be easy”<br/>
“My dad is on his way to the factory now with the rest of the pack, but I’m almost positive she won’t uh, I think she will keep him alive, she has this insane obsession with him”<br/>
“I have a call to make, dad can you stay here with Daphne, while Allison and I head over there”<br/>
“Yeah, be safe Stiles”<br/>
“I know pops” he leaned over and kissed Daphne’s forehead “You’re so brave little D”<br/>
“Love you Stiles”<br/>
“Love you both” </p><p>“Who are you calling?” Allison asked from the driver's seat<br/>
“Boyd and Erica, they are wolves Derek turned, they are the only two people in his pack”<br/>
“I didn’t know he had a pack”<br/>
“They don’t really do pack things, I’ve been trying to get Derek to call them and invite them to our pack, but I think he is kind of worried to be in a pack with you and your dad”<br/>
“Maybe when we save him and take down Kate and Gerard he will understand just because we share a last name doesn’t mean we share the same beliefs”<br/>
“I know that” Stiles took a deep breath “I hate her so much, I seriously can’t believe you two are related, and I swear if she hurts him I will kill her”<br/>
“I brought some guns if you don’t want to use your service weapon, plus all our weapons are guaranteed to not have wolfsbane”<br/>
“I’ve been studying the blueprints of the factory for months and there is some inconsistencies from what you have shown me, I think she has a secret area somewhere”<br/>
“Her office probably has a secret room, when I was little Gerard’s house had all kinds of secret passages behind bookcases or old paintings, just look for anything like that”</p><p> </p><p>Stiles jolted up “Ouch, what the fuck happened?”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
Stiles looked up “Oh my god Derek, what happened” Derek was hanging by his wrists on what looked like a chain-link fence, he was very bloody and had wires sticking out of him.<br/>
“Kate, she took me and she has been torturing me” Derek groaned “She brought you in here all bloody maybe ten minutes ago”<br/>
“The entire pack is here, we were looking for you, Kate and I got in a fight and she hit me in the head with something”<br/>
“Daphne?<br/>
“She was cut pretty bad with a wolfbane knife I’m guessing, but I found her out in the woods and got her healed, she is home with my dad”<br/>
“You’re bleeding”<br/>
“Yeah I seem to be having trouble moving my leg, she shot me, but I don’t want to look”<br/>
“I can’t get down, this fence is electrified, the wires are shoved really deep, and the chains around my neck and wrists are coated in wolfbane”<br/>
Stiles screamed out in pain as he stood up<br/>
“Stiles stop”<br/>
“No, we are getting out of here”<br/>
“I won’t be able to protect you”<br/>
“The pack will find us, I just know it, let me get you down and cleaned off as good as I can, maybe you can get some strength back” It hurt a lot, and took a very long time, but Stiles managed to get the battery unplugged from the fence and get all the wires and chains off Derek and get him down, okay more like Derek fell down and landed on him.<br/>
“How are you feeling?” Stiles scooted back so he could lean against the wall, Derek’s head was in his lap.<br/>
“I love you” Derek’s bloody hand cupped Stiles’ face, he would apologize for that later.<br/>
“I love you too” Stiles put his hand on Derek's,<br/>
“If I die, take care of her”<br/>
“You know I would, but you’re not dying so shut up”<br/>
“I can feel it coming, I think she was injecting me with the wolfsbane”<br/>
“Shut up” Stiles said louder, tears streaming down his face, “I’m going to carry you out of here:”<br/>
“You can’t even walk”<br/>
“Turn me, then I’ll heal and I can save you”<br/>
“Absolutely not”<br/>
“It’s fine Derek”<br/>
“It’s not fine” he winced in pain “It’s not something you want, I’m not doing it”<br/>
“I’ve always told Scott that if it’s life or death that I will take the bite and this is that situation” Stiles kissed him “Please” he whispered against his lips “I can’t lose you”<br/>
“I’ve only turned three people, Boyd, Erica, and Paige”<br/>
“Paige?”<br/>
“High School sweetheart, I didn’t know what I was doing and she rejected the bite, I had to” he started to choke on blood “I had to kill her”<br/>
“It’s going to work, I know it will, I’m too stubborn to die”<br/>
“It’s a full moon, you might lose control and shift and not be able to concentrate on saving us”<br/>
“I will find a way to make you shift then shove my arm in your mouth and make you bite me, I swear to god Derek”<br/>
Derek roared really loud as he sifted to beta form, it was hard to focus on shifting when he was so weak and in so much pain “I’m going to kill her, I’m going to fucking rip her head off for putting you in this situation”<br/>
“I’ve thought about this a lot and I’m fully prepared Derek, please, let me save us”<br/>
“I’m sorry” Derek doesn’t often cry, but he couldn’t help it, he gripped the back of Stiles' neck pulling Stiles’ head down so their foreheads were pressed together. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry” he lightly kissed him as his claws moved under his shirt.<br/>
“I trust you with my life, I love you Der”<br/>
Derek’s claws scratched a few inches above his hip, he could feel Stiles’ tears dripping down on his face.<br/>
Stiles' eye’s turned the prettiest color of gold Derek has ever seen.  “How do you feel?”<br/>
Stiles closed his eyes taking a deep shaky breath “I don’t think there is a word, but my leg is tingling where that twat shot me”<br/>
Derek laughed “Twat is too nice of a word to describe her”<br/>
“At least it went all the way through so I don’t have to deal with the wolfsbane”<br/>
“Let me see your leg”<br/>
Stiles moved so they could look at his leg, his jeans were soaked in blood, he stuck his fingers in the hole in his pants and tore it open so he could get a better look at his leg “It’s fully healed”<br/>
“And you feel fine?”<br/>
“Yeah” Stiles held up his hand, squinting at his fingers<br/>
Derek let out a small laugh “What are you doing?”<br/>
“Trying to get claws”<br/>
“How about we try and get out of here then focus on that” Derek grabbed his face, “But your eyes are stunning, I’ve never seen anything like this”<br/>
“Are they glowing? What color?”<br/>
“Gold with a reddish border”<br/>
“I can’t wait to see” Stiles gave him a quick kiss, “Let's get your furry ass out of here and hope we don’t run into anyone” Stiles walked over to the door “So do I just punch it really hard and hope it doesn’t break my hand?”<br/>
“Try breaking the knob off first”<br/>
“Right, good idea” Stiles grabbed the door handle, he took a deep breath, gripping it as hard as he could, and yanked, “Holy fuck that was cool, this is going to make my job so much easier”<br/>
Derek rolled his eyes “Except you can’t just wolf out in front of people, that's how shit like this happens”<br/>
Stiles opened the door, peaking out into the hallways to make sure there was no one out there. He went back over to Derek, he put an arm under Derek’s arms, Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ neck, then Stiles put an arm under his knees “Here goes nothing” he stood up, his legs shaking a little, “Okay, still a fucking mass of furry muscle but I’ll manage”<br/>
Stiles walked slow, he was overwhelmed by the heightened scenes, but he was glad he could hear that no one was anywhere near them. “You need to use your ears because everything is so loud I can’t tell what the fuck is going on”<br/>
“That smell, that’s my skin dying from the wolfsbane”<br/>
“Gross I did not need to know that”<br/>
“That sour smell, that’s your anxiety mixed with worry and fear”<br/>
“I’m aware of my feelings, I don’t need to smell them”<br/>
“Stop walking, and focus on listening, you can do it”<br/>
Stiles focused on the sound, “It kind of sounds like Scott but I can’t tell”<br/>
Derek let out a loud howl “Let’s hope it is, I haven’t been around him enough to know his scent and they have tortured a lot of werewolves down here so the smells of them are getting mixed in”<br/>
“Boyd and Erica are here too, I didn’t want you to get mad earlier but I called them for help”<br/>
“I thought I felt the pack bond grow stronger but I wasn’t sure, I’ve been in and out of consciousness”<br/>
“Will I get that? Will I now be in the Hale pack because you bit me or will I still be in the McCall pack? Can we merge packs or no because you are both alphas”<br/>
“I have no idea” Derek winced “Keep moving, I’m getting worse”<br/>
“Right, if we can just get to my Jeep I have my healing kit, but you might need to...oh shit I have an idea”<br/>
“Do I want to know?”<br/>
“Nope” Stiles thought for a moment, since the torture chambers were on the blueprints he had to think of where they might be.<br/>
A few minutes later they ran into Scott and Parrish “Stiles, oh my god, I have been looking everywhere for you”<br/>
“I think the torture rooms were made so werewolves couldn’t hear or smell past them, or you would have heard my calls”<br/>
“Stiles, your eyes” Parrish was mesmerized by the color<br/>
“Holy shit Stiles, did Derek bite you? You let him bite you?”<br/>
“We can talk about that later, I need to get Derek to the production room”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Can you just help me, he is not that light”<br/>
“Can I?” Parrish held out his arms<br/>
“No, just keep us safe”<br/>
It took them about five minutes to find the room Stiles was looking for, he laid Derek down on the floor, thankfully Derek was only in jeans because this was going to make this easier “Please tell me you have underwear on?”<br/>
Derek gave him a strange look “Uh no”<br/>
“Any other time I would like that answer...um okay, Scott, get that big tub right there and bring it over here, Parrish I need some flame, but not like kill us all flame, and no one look at Derek’s body cause that’s mine”<br/>
“Don’t take my pants off”<br/>
“I need to, it’s fine, but it actually might be easier to use your wolf claws to cut them off, there is so much blood”<br/>
Derek tried to do it but he was too weak, so Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and used it to slice the jeans off, he left a small piece covering his dick.<br/>
“What the hell did she do to you” Stiles looked at all the slices on Derek's legs<br/>
“Whip with blades on the end dipped in wolfsbane”<br/>
“She is the worst” Stiles sighed “Okay Parrish I need you to heat up this metal pot, like it needs to catch fire, then we are going to pour it over Derek’s body, then roll him over and pour it on his back”<br/>
“Scott needs to use his claws to cut the bullets out first, one in my shin, one in my arm, and one in my stomach” Derek groaned<br/>
“I’m going to kill that stupid bitch” Stiles let out a low growl, that was new.<br/>
“I hope this works” Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand as Scott worked on getting the bullets out while Parrish heated up the liquid wolfsbane.<br/>
“Okay” Scott threw the last bullet across the room “I really hope this works, he smells horrible”<br/>
Derek growled at him<br/>
“Have you seen the Stiles supernatural creature first aid kit? This is going to work” Parrish lifted the container and slowly started pouring the liquid over Derek’s wounds, Derek let go of Stiles’ hand so he didn’t accidentally break it, his claw dug into the concrete floor as he howled in pain.<br/>
Stiles helped Scott roll Derek on his side so Parrish could pour the rest of it on Derek’s back.<br/>
“Well isn’t this sweet” Derek growled bearing his fangs, Scott and Stiles turned to see Kate standing there with a gun and two other hunters behind her, both with guns. “Aww look at Derek’s little plaything with his golden eyes, sucks you had to be turned into a monster because you weren’t good enough. But lucky for me I get to kill another abomination” she smirked.<br/>
Before Stiles could even stand up something black and furry jumped over his head, him and Scott jumped up going after the hunters, Parrish went up in flames running over with Stiles since he was still not able to shift, he would have to figure that out later.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek”<br/>
“Yeah” Derek groaned as he stretched “Where are you?”<br/>
Stiles walked out of the bathroom “Your bite left a scar, no other wolves I know have scars like this” Stiles moved his fingers along the  four pink lines along his side<br/>
“How are you feeling? Your eyes are back to normal”<br/>
“Weird but stronger...do you think my eyes are going to turn blue?”<br/>
“The hunters you killed were not innocent, so no”<br/>
“So better question, how do you feel after chewing through Kate’s throat? Can you still taste her blood?” Stiles wrinkled up his nose “Do you feel great knowing she is gone?”<br/>
“Let’s never talk about her again”<br/>
“I see Stiles’ butt” Daphne giggled from behind him<br/>
Stiles quickly grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped himself up, “Hey how the heck did you sneak up on me”<br/>
She was still giggling “I sneakywolf”<br/>
“Yeah ya are, how about you sneeeeak downstairs and eat a poptart and watch a cartoon while I get dressed and have an adult conversation with Derek”<br/>
“Oh poptarts” She ran off<br/>
“You need to work on your hearing”<br/>
“You knew she was coming”<br/>
“Yeah” Derek laughed, climbing out of the bed<br/>
“You could have warned me”<br/>
“Funnier to not” He touched the scar from his claws, both of them jolting apart<br/>
“Uh Derek, what the hell was that, and why did it give me a boner”<br/>
Derek looked down at his now hard dick “That was weird”<br/>
“First I can’t shift, now a weird sex thing when you touch me”<br/>
Derek touched Stiles’ other hip, nothing happened so he flattened his palm over the scar, both of them were overwhelmed with emotions.<br/>
“I know what this is” Derek walked over to his dresser grabbing them both a pair of pants, tossing one to Stiles “Put these on, we can’t do anything right now, we need to talk”<br/>
“So we can’t have sex before you tell me I’m going to die”<br/>
“That’s not funny, and you’re not going to die, well probably not”<br/>
“I was making a joke, I’m panicking”<br/>
Derek threw a shirt at Stiles, it hit him in the face “We need to work on your skills” He went to the bathroom while Stiles got dressed.</p><p>Derek sat down in his office chair, patting his leg “Sit”<br/>
“You don’t want sex but you want me to sit on your laugh while we are both hard as a rock”<br/>
“I need you to see my computer, no sex until we are alone in the house”<br/>
Stiles looked at the clock, “So we have half and hour before you take her to school”<br/>
“Only if she wants to go, she was hurt and almost kidnapped yesterday”<br/>
“Right, so what are you showing me?”<br/>
Derek opened up his email “I’ve been talking with the lawyer that has been working with me about Cora’s will, and I had him write up some papers I wanted to talk to you about” Derek opened one of the saved emails. “If you want, please don’t feel pressured, but I thought you could adopt Daphne with me”<br/>
Stiles turned to look at Derek “What?”<br/>
“Both of us would be her legal guardian, I was going to talk to you about it eventually, I was just scared but after what happened last night, I need to know that if something happens to me that I won’t have to worry about who she will be left with”<br/>
“Nothing better happen to you, don’t say that”<br/>
“Well nothing was supposed to happen to Cora”<br/>
“I don’t want to be negative but what if I agree and we break up?”<br/>
“We kind of can’t”<br/>
Stiles raised an eyebrow “That’s pretty confident of you, we have only been together what? Three months, known each other like six”<br/>
Derek put his hand on Stiles’ scar, the feeling wasn’t as intense since his shirt was separating their skin “We are mates”<br/>
“Like as in wolves mate for life?”<br/>
“I didn’t know that was real thing, growing up my mom always told us these stories about werewolves finding their mate, her and my dad were not mates, they were in love but didn’t have that extra spark. She told me you just know and how they smell different and it will drive your inner wolf mad if you can’t be with them and there is a pull to be around them and make them happy and you will always have the urge to keep them safe and protect them no matter what and I knew since the second you showed up at my door that you were mine. Well I knew you were something special, it wasn’t until I saw you and Daphne taking a nap together that first time that it clicked and my wolf needed you”<br/>
“That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me” Stiles gently kissed him, he knew if it was anything more he would end up tearing Derek’s clothes off “So we were mates before I was even a wolf?”<br/>
“You don’t have to be a wolf to be a wolf’s mate”<br/>
“I love you Derek, and no offense but I love Daphne more so, of course, I’ll sign these papers” Stiles jerked his head over to the computer “Wait a minute” he grabbed the mouse and scrolled to the bottom “You son of a bitch, how did you find out my legal name?”<br/>
“Your dad told me”<br/>
Stiles growled, flashing his eyes at Derek<br/>
“God those eyes are stunning” Derek flashed his, staring into Stiles’ eyes “I could stare into them forever”<br/>
Stiles blushed “Well it’s the only wolfy thing I can do besides heal so lucky you”<br/>
“Hey Daphne” Derek called “Come into my office please”<br/>
Daphne came running into the office, her face covered in chocolate<br/>
“I still don’t understand how a poptart is breakfast, especially the chocolate ones”<br/>
“Shhh” Stiles put his finger over Derek’s mouth “Don't worry about it”<br/>
Derek playfully nipped at his finger “Would you like to go to school today Daph?”<br/>
“Hmmm” she put her finger and thumb on her chin “Duh, I love school”<br/>
“Okay, another hard question, how would you feel if Stiles moved in here and he adopted you”<br/>
“Stiles can live here?” Her eyes lit up “What’s adopted?”<br/>
Stiles motioned for her to come over, she climbed up on Derek’s other leg.<br/>
“Well adopted means that legally I’ll be your parent, just like Derek is”<br/>
“So I call you daddy?”<br/>
“You can call us whatever you want” Stiles grabbed a tissue and tried to clean her face and hands off, it wasn’t working<br/>
“Just not Mieczyslaw” Derek laughed<br/>
Stiles’ playfully punched his chest “Oh my god, no, Daph that is a bad word never repeat that”<br/>
“I can’t say that” She looked between the two of them<br/>
“I couldn’t say it either when I was little so I called myself mischief”<br/>
“That nickname should have stuck” Derek playfully poked his side. “So is that a yes Daphne?”<br/>
“Yes!” She squealed “I want Stiles to stay forever, especially since he is a wolf now”<br/>
Derek wrapped his arms around them both pulling them into a hug, he kissed the top of Daphne’s head then Stiles’ cheek. “Time to get you cleaned up and ready for school, and have a long conversation about not telling people what happened yesterday”<br/>
“Stiles do my hair, he better at it”<br/>
“Deal”<br/>
“Can I see your pretty eyes again?”<br/>
Stiles flashed his eyes, Daphne stared in awe, flashing her eyes too.<br/>
“Can I paint your claws?”<br/>
Stiles held up his hands “You can paint my human nails, I haven’t got my claws yet”<br/>
“You can paint my claws” Derek added<br/>
“Looks like we are having a nail party tonight when I get home from work”<br/>
“Yay” Daphne jumped down grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him towards the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek” Stiles yelled “Derek, hello? Oh my god, can you hear me?”<br/>
Derek walked into the kitchen to see what the weird yipping noise was “Stiles?” he gave the fox standing in front of him a questioning look<br/>
“Well duh, what happened to me?”<br/>
“I can’t understand you” Derek took his clothes off and shifted into full wolf form. “Can you understand me?”<br/>
“What the hell is going on Derek?”<br/>
“It appears you’re a fox” Derek look at the floor behind him “Stiles did you just”<br/>
“I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY, IM FREAKING OUT AND IT JUST HAPPENED”<br/>
Derek held back his laugh “I'm not picking that up”<br/>
“I don’t have thumbs right now”<br/>
“I'm calling your dad”<br/>
“No you’re not, I do have teeth and I will use them”<br/>
“Mine are bigger” Derek bared his teeth “Stop doing that”<br/>
“Doing what?”<br/>
“Making your eyes look all sad”<br/>
“Is it working?”<br/>
“Fine, I won't call him but you need to figure this out”<br/>
“You scratched me, yoooou need to figure it out, also I’m not sure if I can read right now, so researching isn’t going to work”<br/>
“Try shifting back”<br/>
“How? Do I wish really hard and click my red shoes together three times? What if I push to hard and hurt myself”<br/>
“Or shit on the floor again” Derek smirked<br/>
“That’s not funny, it was an accident”<br/>
“It’s really funny”<br/>
“I haven’t been able to shift or get claws or fangs for a MONTH and now I’m a fox, how does that even happen? Like I know Malia turned into a coyote and Jackson into a Kanima but are werefoxes a thing? Because Kira in a kitsune which is a fox spirit but I’m a full on fox right now”<br/>
“Want to go for a run?” Derek cut him off<br/>
“Right now?”<br/>
Derek glanced at the clock “We have plenty of time”<br/>
“So instead of figuring this out, we are going to run?”<br/>
“It’s a full moon, running will clear your mind, take off the edge”<br/>
“I’m a fox, I don’t think the moon will affect me, or are all werecreatures affected by the moon?”<br/>
“We can figure this all out later, trust me”<br/>
“Hold on” Stiles ran into the downstairs bathroom and jumped up on the counter so he could look in the mirror “Holy shit I’m cute”<br/>
“You were cute before”<br/>
“Explains my crazy eyes” Stiles jumped down “Let’s go”</p><p>Stiles came to a stop at the edge of the lake, leaning down to lap up some water, Derek walked up next to him to do the same.<br/>
“My urge to chase small creatures and eat them is concerning”<br/>
Derek huffed “That’s why I usually eat so much on a full moon before going for a run”<br/>
“But I’ve never felt so free, this is exhilarating”<br/>
“Daphne is going to lose her mind”<br/>
“Our cuddle sessions have just been bumped up to extra cuddly”<br/>
“Want to take a break?”<br/>
“Absolutely not”<br/>
“Where do you want to go?”<br/>
“Think you can catch me?”<br/>
Derek let out a low growl as Stiles took off running, darting through the trees. He gave up after close to an hour of chasing him, “Stiles, I’m done” he panted “Plus we need to get back so I can pick the kid up from school”<br/>
“I can’t” Stiles popped out of nowhere<br/>
Derek jumped “Don’t do that, I could have hurt you”<br/>
“I took my chances, no way you could hurt this cute little face”<br/>
“You’re really fast”<br/>
“Yeah I am” he smirked, well he tried, he wasn’t sure how that worked as a fox<br/>
“You can stay out here if you want, but I’m heading in, Daph is probably super eager to get out of school”<br/>
“I’ll rest while you go get her so we can run more when she gets home, then we need to figure out what the hell is going on”<br/>
Derek pressed his nose to Stiles’ staring into his mind, the connection between them was so strong since the bite, but there was something new now that Stiles has shifted.<br/>
“Love you Der” Stiles licked his nose<br/>
“Love you” Derek licked him back</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Daphne, I have a surprise for you”<br/>
“Is it pizza, because I smell pizza”<br/>
“I smell pizza too, so maybe” Derek was very curious how Stiles ordered pizza. “Go look for Stiles”<br/>
Daphne shifted and sniffed the air “I smell pizza only”<br/>
“Maybe he is hiding in the pizza box, let's follow the smell”<br/>
Derek set her backpack on the porch as they both walked around through the yard to the back of the house. Sitting on the picnic table was three pizza boxes<br/>
“Stiles” Daphne called out “I home, come play with me” the next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground with a fox standing over her. “Stiles?”<br/>
He licked across her face, she rubbed her hand on his head “What happened to you?”<br/>
“He turned into a fox”<br/>
“Forever?” she was still running her small fingers through his fur<br/>
“Probably not”<br/>
Stiles made a noise, Derek assumed he was probably trying to talk but he could only seem to understand him when he was in full wolf.<br/>
“He is so cute”<br/>
“I want to know how you ordered pizza”<br/>
“How do we talk to him?”<br/>
“I can talk to him when I’m full wolf but that's it”<br/>
“I hope he not stuck” She started to cry, Stiles licked at the tears.<br/>
Derek came over and lightly pushed at Stiles so he would move and he could pick her up “It’s okay Daph, he will be fine, it’s his first full moon so he turned for the first time, so we just have to figure stuff out, remember when I got stuck that one night, sometimes it just happens”<br/>
“I wish I could turn into a giraffe”<br/>
“That would be awesome, but how about you turn in to a pizza monster”<br/>
Daphne gasped “Stiles is like Inky now” she picked the stuffed fox up off the ground where she accidentally dropped him when Stiles jumped on her and held it up to Stiles who rubbed his face on it.<br/>
“He is” Derek picked her up and sat her down on the tabletop next to the boxes of pizza, “You start eating, maybe feed Stiles while I go inside and get some drinks”</p><p> </p><p>Derek licked at Stiles snout until he woke up, “Daphne is in bed, alarm is set”<br/>
Stiles yawned, stretching out all his legs “How long have I been asleep?”<br/>
“A few hours”<br/>
“Sorry, it hit hard, I couldn’t stay awake”<br/>
“You’ve been running around all day, I figured it was going to happen”<br/>
“Have a tail is really fun, but I’m ready to be human again”<br/>
“Let’s go on a walk, I have an idea”<br/>
Stiles followed Derek up to the highest point in the preserve. “The moon looks massive from here”<br/>
“Can you feel its pull?”<br/>
“It’s amazing, I feel so calm and happy” Stiles rubbed his head against Derek’s neck<br/>
“Close your eyes, focus on one thing, keep your breathing steady then think about yourself as a human”<br/>
“Did you happen to bring my Adderall with you?” Stiles laughed<br/>
Derek circles around a few times until he found the perfect spot to lay “Curl up with me”<br/>
Stiles laid down, getting as close to Derek as he could, licking his nose before settling.<br/>
Derek curled his tail around him. “If you focus towards the house, you can hear Daphne’s little hum she does when she sleeps”<br/>
“I hear it”<br/>
“When I first moved here, I would focus on that and it would help me sleep” Derek circled his tail around Stiles.<br/>
It wasn’t long until Stiles’ entire body felt tingly and the next thing he knew he was changing back. “Woo” he yelled, startling Derek awake, he shifted back too.<br/>
“Hello”<br/>
“Hi” Stiles’ eyes were still glowing the goldish red, he rolled over and pressed his face into Derek’s neck, he took a deep breath “Holy fuck you smell amazing, how come you’ve never smelt like this before?”<br/>
“The moon increases all urges, and with the mate bond, things are increased so the mixtures is almost intoxicating” Derek licked up Stiles’ neck “It’s almost too much”<br/>
“We can’t have sex out here, unless you have lube hidden somewhere”<br/>
“Rollover, I have an idea”<br/>
Stiles kissed him before rolling over. Derek pulled him back against him, lifting Stiles’ leg just enough to slide his hard cock between his thighs, the insane amount of precome leaking out of him right now made the slide easier.<br/>
He wrapped his hand around Stiles cock, making him moan,<br/>
“Fuck, why is it so sensitive and why do we both have so much precome”<br/>
“Because our bodies have the urge to mate and knock each other up”<br/>
“Oh god can that happen?”<br/>
“You’re a male Stiles” Derek laughed against Stiles’ skin<br/>
“What if my fox was a girl, would we have half fox, half wolf babies, would we have a litter?”<br/>
“My hand is on your dick and you want to have a conversation?”<br/>
“Sorry” he mumbled, turning his head to kiss Derek</p><p>“Okay, I need your dick inside of me Derek, please” he whined “You have enough come and I’m relaxed and even if you hurt me, I can heal”<br/>
“Stiles”<br/>
“Derek please, I promise it’s okay, I need to come but it seems like I can’t”<br/>
“Get on your hands and knees”<br/>
“Doggy style?” Stiles laughed<br/>
“Trust me” Derek sat up on his knees waiting for Stiles to get in position, when he did he placed his hand on Stiles lower back “Tell me if I need to take away any pain”<br/>
“Just fuck me Derek Hale”<br/>
Derek flattened his left hand over the scratch scar on Stiles’ side, his other hand guiding his come slicked dick into Stiles.<br/>
“Yes, that is it, hell yes Derek” Stiles pushed back.<br/>
Derek started with slow thrusts to make sure Stiles was fine but he couldn’t keep it up long, he needed more. He quickened his thrust, neither of them could stop the stream of moans and growls, which was normal for Stiles, Derek was usually quieter but he couldn’t seem to stop.<br/>
He was close to coming and he could feel Stiles’ body shaking under him, he leaned forward draping himself over Stiles' back, he sank his fangs into Stiles’ shoulder, he didn’t mean to but his wolf took over.<br/>
Stiles screamed out Derek’s name as he came untouched, his arms giving out, Derek caught him with an arm across his chest before Stiles face planted into the ground, he thrust a few more times before filling Stiles with his release.<br/>
Derek kept his arm wrapped around him, laying down on his back, situating Stiles on his chest.<br/>
“I’m going to be leaking for a month” Stiles laughed, “That was fucking insane”<br/>
“Sorry I bit you”<br/>
“That was intense” Stiles ran his hand where he bit “I’ve already healed”<br/>
“I think it was a mate thing, I couldn’t control it”<br/>
“Well at least neither of us fully shifted, that would have been fucking weird, but my fangs did drop”<br/>
“We would stop if that happened, but it shouldn’t”<br/>
“I do love being bitten though, so hot, but can you not use fangs next time”<br/>
“I’ll keep that in mind”<br/>
“I want ice cream”<br/>
"Wait, how did you order the pizza?"<br/>
Stiles laughed "I used my nose to order it online, your card was already saved and I left a note to put it on the picnic table in the back and gave them a nice tip"<br/>
"Only you would manage to order food while shifted"<br/>
"Don't be mad you didn't think of it first"<br/>
"Think you can shift back so we can get home quicker? I have a feeling we are going to wear each other out tonight"<br/>
It took him ten minutes to figure out how to shift back to full fox, they probably would have been home already, which would have been better because it took two hours to shift back to human and by then he was so tired he almost fell asleep in the shower. </p><p> </p><p>"I did it!" Stiles yelled as he burst into the bathroom<br/>
"I'm on the toilet"<br/>
"I see that, but look"<br/>
"This can't wait?"<br/>
"No" Stiles opened his mouth "look I beta shifted, my face doesn't go as weird like yours I just get fangs and look" he held up his hands that now had black claws on the tip of each finger. "And" he took off all his clothes and shifted to full fox then shifted back "boom baby"<br/>
"I'm proud of you but this could have waited"<br/>
"Fine" Stiles huffed "I have the strongest urge to shift and lick my entire body, not in like a sex way, in like a cleaning way, is that normal?" Stiles picked up his clothes off the floor.<br/>
"I can give you a bath"<br/>
"Like with your wolf tongue or in the tub?"<br/>
"The wolf wants to clean you, has since you got all dirty yesterday running around"<br/>
"Oh that's cute as fuck...okay I'll leave you alone, I'll be waiting patiently downstairs"</p><p>Derek sat down on the couch, waiting for Stiles to realize he was there, after ten minutes he lightly ran his finger along the bottom of Stiles’ foot making him jump and almost fall off the couch, Derek laughed.<br/>
“Dude what the hell”<br/>
“I’ve been sitting here for a while, you need to work on listening to your surroundings”<br/>
“When I’m deep in my research the rest of the world is ignored”<br/>
“What have you figured out?”<br/>
“The only thing I can find about werefoxes is in the furry community”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“People who dress up in these really cool, very well made costumes and act like the animals, they create like a character. I’ve also found some interesting porn...hey don’t look at me like that, I wasn’t looking for porn it just came up”<br/>
“Have you tried calling Deaton?”<br/>
“He didn’t answer but I sent him an email”<br/>
“How did you figure out how to shift so easily?”<br/>
Stiles shrugged, “I’ve been up most of the night”<br/>
“You work in a few hours, you should be sleeping”<br/>
“Yeah I tried that, but I’m too anxious about telling my dad”<br/>
“He knows about the scratch though, so what’s different now”<br/>
“I turn into a freaking fox Derek, his son turns into a tiny little orange fox”<br/>
“Cuter than a wolf, and your beta shift doesn’t change anything except your eyes, teeth, and hands. He also doesn’t have to worry about you getting sick or hurt anymore”<br/>
“Yeah you’re right, I think I’m just overthinking it”<br/>
“How about we take a shower and then I’ll take you out to breakfast before work, and if you want I can go to the station with you to talk to your dad”<br/>
“Oh fuck” Stiles jumped up “I need to tell the pack”<br/>
“I was thinking about asking Scott to call a pack meeting in a day or two because Erica and Boyd have decided to move to Beacon Hills and want to joining the pack, if Scott would allow it”<br/>
“Are you serious? That would be amazing, and you know Scott would love to have all three of you in the pack even though you would both be my alpha, right? How does that work”<br/>
“He is not your alpha” Derek eyes glowed red and his fangs dropped<br/>
“That was hot” Stiles smirked “And you are my like alpha alpha but he is like the pack alpha and I’m in the pack so”<br/>
“We can figure it out later, but please don’t say your alpha because it could cause some issues with the wolf”<br/>
“Yes alpha MY alpha” Stiles flashed his eyes making Derek flash his again tackling Stiles to the floor<br/>
“Ooooof” Stiles huffed out as he hit the floor “Someone is turned on and eager”<br/>
"Want a bath?"<br/>
"Sex then bath, first as humans then you can clean my fur"<br/>
"Sounds like a plan" </p><p> </p><p>Stiles had a long day at work, he was exhausted and just wanted to cuddle with his two favorite people, but when he got home there was a note on the door<br/>
‘Try and find me -D’<br/>
“Whyyyyy” he groaned, he went into the house and took off all his clothes so he could shift, then went over to the backdoor where they installed a dog door, or fox door as Stiles likes to call it because Derek was tall enough to open the door with his mouth but Stiles was too small so Derek installed the fox door for him.<br/>
Stiles sniffed at the air, he easily caught Derek’s scent.<br/>
“Derek?” His scent was really strong here but Stiles couldn’t find him “Hello?”<br/>
“What took you so long”<br/>
Stiles jumped “Fuck off Derek”<br/>
“Woah, calm down”<br/>
“I had a shit day, I just wanted to sit down and cuddle with our children and watch a Disney movie and eat some junk food”<br/>
“It’s our anniversary, I wanted to do something special for you so Allison took the kids for the night”<br/>
“Shit” Stiles sighed “I’m so sorry I forgot”<br/>
“It’s okay” Derek rubbed his head against Stiles’ neck “Follow me, I think this might make your day a little better”<br/>
Stiles followed Derek through some vines and into a cave, “I had no idea this was here”<br/>
“I just found it not that long ago” Derek stopped and shifted, Stiles, did the same.<br/>
“Now we are naked”<br/>
Derek grabbed a big fluffy red robe Stiles hadn’t noticed and held it out so Stiles could slide into it. Then Derek grabbed the black robe and put it on.<br/>
He grabbed Stiles hand and led him deeper into the cave, Stiles looked around at all the candles lining the walls and in the middle was a huge pile of blankets.<br/>
“My wolf wanted to make a den”<br/>
“Oh that is fucking cute”<br/>
Derek blushed, thankful Stiles wouldn’t be able to see it. “There is food too” he pointed over to a picnic basket<br/>
“Happy two year Anniversary, sorry I forgot”<br/>
“You can make it up to me by agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me” Derek got down on one knee, pulling a ring from the robe pocket “Will you marry me Stiles Stilinski?”<br/>
“Holy shit, yes absolutely” he grabbed Derek’s face in both hands and kissed him “I love you so much”<br/>
Derek grabbed Stiles’ left hand, sliding the ring on his finger, “I love you too”<br/>
Stiles lifted up his hand to his face to get a closer look at it, “This is so cool, I’ve never seen anything like this”<br/>
“I had it made from that tree that fell during the storm last year, then had them add the band of gold, I have a matching one”<br/>
“Let me see”<br/>
Derek pulled the ring out of his other pocket, Stiles snatched it from him and then grabbed Derek’s left hand and held it over the tip of his finger “Will you marry me, Derek Hale?”<br/>
“Of course” Derek pushed his hand forward so the ring was now in its right place.<br/>
“So is this the part where we have sex in the nest you made?”<br/>
“Eat first, then sex, we have all night”<br/>
Stiles grabbed a piece of paper off the top of the picnic basket “What’s this?”<br/>
“Caleb and Daph wanted to draw a picture of us getting married”<br/>
“Why am I in a dress?”<br/>
‘Daphne thought you would look pretty ad Caleb couldn’t stop laughing”<br/>
“The animal ears and tails on both of us are a nice touch, I love it”<br/>
“That reminds me, Daph scared him today and it made him shift and it only took him twenty minutes to shift back”<br/>
“He is getting better, I’m so proud of him”<br/>
Caleb has been living with them for just under six months, he was a three year old werewolf that was found in one of the many Argent facilities. Ever since Derek was captured by Kate, Stiles has been working with the FBI to try and shut down all the facilities across the country, luckily for them there were werewolves in very high positions so he didn’t have to try and convince them the supernatural world was real. They have been looking for Caleb’s pack but since he is so young he hasn’t been able to tell them anything so Stiles and Derek have agreed to keep him as long as needed. But based on the fact that he had no control over his wolf and has very limited speech, Stiles thinks he was at the Argent camp for a long time and that they will never find his birth family, but his new family loves and spoils him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>